Three Girls Plus Tails
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Tails moves into a brand new apartment only to meet three lovely ladies as his new neighbors. What fun will happen? Read to find out. Warning: Contains heavy lemons and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm back with another story, I'm writing this as a side work while I take a short break from DWC. I am sorry to my fans for my slow updates the new job is keeping me quite busy. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new story.

AN: No I don't own Sonic nor the characters but I sure wish I did ^^'

* * *

Three Girls Plus Tails

Chapter One

"Alright Tails, one more load should do it," Sonic said, lifting another box from the loading bay on the Tornado and placing it onto a nearby handcart. Tails grunted and grabbed the handcart tilting it back so he could wheel it across the parking lot and towards the apartment complex. Sonic jumped off the plane and quickly ran to the elevator at the other end of the building. "Thanks for doing this for me bro," Tails said, giving his older brother a friendly smile.

Sonic smiled back as Tails wheeled the hand truck across the lot and into the elevator doors as they opened up for him. "No problem little bro, you helped me when I moved out from my parent's house and into my own place so only fair I return the favor right?"

"True that bro" Tails said, recalling when they'd been living together for the past couple of years while Tails had finished college. But now that he was out and soon to be working he wanted to move out and start the single life. Granted Tails had enjoyed living with his older adopted brother Sonic, soon the ringing of the bell caught his attention as the elevator doors opened. Grabbing the handtruck Tails wheeled said truck of boxes down the hall to his apartment number 777, Sonic of course, making a joke about how lucky the number was. Taking his key the young fox opened the door while talking, "this is gonna be so great Sonic! There's a library down the street, a runway so I can pilot my plane anytime I want, they've even got a pool and a sauna, this really is a nice part of town."

"Yep, so you've said, again and again, it's a paradise little bro," Sonic said interrupting Tails who gave the older hedgehog a bit of a flat look. Using his key he unlocked the door and pushed it open, it was a nice spacious one bedroom with a kitchen and living room-dining room combination. Along with a few closets in the hallway and bedroom.

Sonic looked around and could already see traces of Tails inside this place, a desk which was cluttered with a few blueprints and machines sitting in the corner, the table in the middle of the dining room had a bit of eaten food and more half-finished inventions. "Haven't been here but a few days and already it's like home?" the hedgehog said with a laugh as Tails set down the truck and slid the boxes onto the ground. "Yeah, yeah, let's go grab the last ones, then I can finish my unpacking."

"Hi, there!" The two of them looked over to the door of Apartment 775 across the hall open, a young lynx in a purple single strapped dress with an innocent smile peeked her head out. Her black hair was tied back into two braids that went down across her shoulders. "Are you two the new neighbors?" she asked with a smile as she stepped into the hall.

"Nah, just him, I'm just helping him move in," the blue-furred hedgehog said, extending out his hand. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The twin-tailed fox walked over and extended his own hand, "I'm Miles, but my friends call me Tails."

"Nicole Acorn," the female lynx said, beaming and happily shaking Tails hand. "Do you two need any help? I'm not currently busy at the moment."

Sonic shrugged, grabbing the handtruck from where Tails had left it, "nope we're good. Just one more load and it's all inside, I'ma go grab it" he said, winking at Tails so Nicole didn't see as he left headed for the elevator. Tails watched him go with a slight blush on his snow-white furred cheeks, Nicole, however, didn't seem to notice or if she did then she didn't say so.

"You ever lived here before?" she asked, curiously as she looked towards him.

"No, I'm just out of college, and I use to live with my brother Sonic, the one you just met, but now I wanna be out on my own for a while and see the world." Tails said, looking over at Nicole.

"Oh cool, well I begin college this year, I'm kinda nervous about it, to be honest. Where'd you attend?" The lynx asked, brushing a few strands of hair outta her face.

"Mobius University" Tails said casually, "and yourself?"

"Acorn University. Mom and Dad insisted on the very best. No offense meant." Nicole said.

"None taken." Tails shrugged, and Nicole looked ready to say something else when a voice interrupted her from the apartment behind her.

"Hey Nicole, you want the last Pepsi?" Tails looked up as the door behind the lynx opened again. Nicole turned as an older female chipmunk stood in the crack of the door, her hair was long and a deep brownish red falling gently behind her shoulders. She wore a black shirt that was cut short, leaving her midriff exposed, a blue vest and matching tight black shorts.

"Oh, Sally! Tails, this is my older sister Sally, well more like an adopted sister," Nicole stepped to the side to allow Sally to step into full view in the door frame. "Sally, this is Tails, he's our brand new neighbor."

"He-Hello there." Tails said nervously, holding out his hand for the older woman to shake, course rather than shake it Sally simply slapped a high-five across it. Tails chuckled softly as he tried not to blush.

"Call me Sal or Princess everyone else does." Sally said as Nicole smiled, "that's cause you always act like one since you're the oldest." The chipmunk looked at the lynx then held up the soda. "So, you want this or no?" she asked, holding out the blue colored can.

"Well, you drank the last one on me last time, so yes I do," Nicole said indignantly.

"You know the rule, the one who finishes it had to replace it," Sally said, still dangling the can in front of the lynx.

"Fine by me, I could use the walk." Nicole grabbed the can and stuck her tongue out playfully at Sally who just rolled her eyes then looked back over at Tails.

"So, new kid. Is anyone moving in with you? Or just gonna be you alone?"

There was something about the way Sally asked that question that caused Tails to feel a bit uneasy, but he just chalked it up to nerves. "No, there's my brother Sonic, he was considering it, but he chose to stay where he's at. Says it's the perfect scene for a free guy like himself. So it's just me." Tails shrugged at her raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, I won't hold any wild parties or play loud music or that. I'm more the quiet, smart type."

"Well if you do have any parties you'd better invite us at least," Nicole teased. Tails just smiled and nodded.

"Nicole, Sally!" A third voice came from within the apartment. "If you don't get back here I'm peeking at your cards and taking your money!"

"Oh shut up! Your just mad cause your losing and you know it! And don't peek at my cards!" Sally snapped back, headed back inside the room.

"We're saying hi to the new guy!" Nicole called over her shoulder.

"Unless you're planning on fucking him I really don't care. Here or out there, you're going down!" The voice called back. Nicole rolled her eyes, Tails gave her a confused look.

"Fiona. The youngest one," she explained to Tails confused look. "And kinda immature to go with it." Tails nodded in understanding. "We're playing cards. Got room for a fourth if you wanna join us," Nicole offered.

"Thanks but I shouldn't. Sonic's bringing in the last few boxes so I wanna get unpacked." Tails said.

"Sure, no problem." Nicole stepped forward and gave Tails a hug, "anyways, welcome to the building, if you need any help around the neighborhood or unpacking, just knock." she said, stepping back and giving him the brightest smile he could imagine.

"Will do." Tails nodded. Nicole stepped back into her apartment with a wave as Tails let out a soft breath. Shaking his head in amusement at the three sisters, he headed back to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. He walked out to see Sonic struggling to get the front door open with the hand truck. "About time!" He said with a pout.

"Sorry, you saw, I got to talking" Tails replied, pushing open the door. Sonic wheeled the truck up the elevators. They boarded and pressed the button for Tails floor.

"So... Nicole..." Sonic gave Tails a sly grin. "She's pretty cute."

"Yeah... and forward, very forward" Tails mumbled. He recognized flirting when he saw it. He had always been shy growing up and nervous around the ladies. Course he had a couple of girlfriends in his life, but it was still unnerving at times how blatant people could be with their sexual lives. He'd never gotten used to it at high school, or even college when he would pass by people making out in the halls on a regular basis.

"Does she live alone?" Sonic asked, leaning on the truck, that sly smirk still across his face.

"No, actually, lives with her sisters, Sally and Fiona. Sally goes by Princess, I guess," Tails replied. Sonic laughed and gave him a mischievous look. "They cute too?"

"Sally, I'd say is hotter, but yeah. Didn't see Fiona, she stayed inside the apartment."

"Any of them single?" Sonic asked as he heard the elevator bell dinged.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Tails said, as the doors opened and Sonic wheeled the truck of boxes out into the hall. "Well, knock and ask them now. For me, at least." Sonic said, wheeling the cart down the hall. Tails frowned as the walked, "ask yourself!"

"Dude, I'm not gonna ask if they're single then immediately ask one of them out. You gotta ask for me so I know I'm in the clear." Sonic said, stopping in front of Tails door.

"I'll find a way to work it in next time I see one of them okay? Now quiet, don't want them to hear." Tails said, opening the door as Sonic obeyed and fell silent, pushing the boxes into Tail's apartment. Once inside Tails let the door shut and Sonic turned around to look at him.

"You thinking of making a go for one of them?" He asked while Tails shrugged. "Maybe, we'll see. Come on, I wanna unpack and relax for a while." Tails took the truck from Sonic and nudged the boxes off of it while they both set to work.

* * *

Nicole cracked open her can of soda and sat down in a recliner watching as Sally and Fiona were sitting across from each other on the couch now reshuffling their cards. Fiona had kept her word and had peeked at both girl's hands taking all of their money, Sally, of course, called Fiona out on cheating hence why they were now starting a new game. Fiona was dressed in a black short crop top, leaving her stomach exposed and skin-tight black pants. Her hair was kept short and she wore a bright yellow bow on her head.

"So, what do ya think?" Nicole asked, taking a sip of her drink before picking up a few cards of her own.

"I think I'll just grab the new case if you let me take a drink for some painkillers, I got a massive headache coming," Sally replied, glancing at Nicole while Fiona stole a few cards. "Hey! Bitch! Quit cheating!" she said as Fiona just smirked without a second glance.

"No, about the new guy. Tails," Nicole said. "He's really cute and those two tails."

Fiona listened yet shrugged and continued checking her cards. "Sure, if you're into the soft pretty-boy innocent type."

Both Nicole and Sally shrugged as Fiona grinned. "I know I am, they're much easier to break-in."

"Well, he's a step up from the last guy at least," Sally said with a shrug.

"Him? It's pretty hard to step down," Fiona said.

"Hey, I liked Knuckles!" Nicole gave her sisters a look of surprise and disbelief.

"He was a grade a bum," Fiona said flatly, "and a pure stuck up dumbass!" Sally added agreeing with Fiona.

"He was a sweetheart," Nicole said, slowly licking her lips at the memory of him. "And he had a body chiseled out of marble."

"Fine, he was a bum and a dumbass with a nice body." Sally amended.

"Meh, the walls are just for show, the real prize is what's down below." Fiona snickered. Nicole looked confused, and Fiona caught it with a roll of her eyes "he had no dick!" she said.

"How would you know?!" Nicole asked, now curious "I mean... He was good!"

Fiona gave a sly grin which obviously said she knew more than she was saying. "I have my ways, and yeah sure, you go with that."

"Don't go pulling that stuff with Tails, you'll scare him off with what you're into," Sally warned, giving the youngest of the three sisters a glare.

"Oh? So your laying claim eh?" Fiona asked.

"Nah, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"I'll give him a shot sure." Nicole shrugged and smiled. "He's cute, seems like a nice guy, not a creep. If Fiona promises to keep her hands off him," she said, giving the fox a suspicious look.

"I promise nothing," the fox in question said, smirking. Nicole gave her a warning look. "Oh fine, go ahead, get your cute little leash around him. Just let me know if you blow it." Nicole grinned and took another drink, then set her mind back to the card game as Fiona secretly stole a few cards from the deck on the table.

"I'll pay him a visit in a few days, let him settle and get comfortable... Ya know? Get the bed made and such." Nicole said, playing a hand.

"Have fun with that," Sally said, giving Nicole a knowing look which the lynx happily returned. "That's the plan."

(End Of Chapter One)

* * *

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, they'll be more to come in the following days if my scheduel allows it. Till Next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I had some free time on my hands so I was able to get chapter two written. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

AN: No I don't own Sonic but I hope to one-day ^^

* * *

Chapter Two

Tails sat on his couch flipping through his TV's guide menu, "Data Still Downloading" was still showing on all the channel's, he'd only had the cable installed earlier that morning and the box was still downloading. Leaning back on his sofa, Tails took the time to look around his apartment, it had only been a couple of weeks now since he'd move into his new place. Yet it already felt like home, his tools were scattered around the table along with half-finished inventions. He'd already unpacked all of his boxes, his furniture and bedroom were now set up along with the other rooms. Course he still had a few more things to finish up before he was fully settled in, his new place was starting to look and feel like a home. His back still ached slightly from all the moving, but he knew he'd done a great job.

Looking up at the clock, he saw it was almost noon, slowly standing up. Tails walked over into the kitchen before hearing a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" he mumbled, headed towards the door to answer it with a curious expression.

Opening up the door, he saw Nicole standing there, her hands behind her back, "hey there. Not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, Tails noticed today she was wearing black pants with a purple top. It was sleeveless leaving her shoulders and upper chest exposed along with a good portion of her back.

"Um, no, not really, I was just gonna make some lunch. What's up?" Tails replied. Watching as Nicole put her hands in front of him showing a small basket with different food items inside it all wrapped up in a black silk cloth.

"Housewarming gift from me and my sisters," she said with a bright smile. Tails returned the smile as he took the basket. "Thanks," taking the basket from her he walked back a few steps. "Do you wanna come in, if you don't mind some chicken and rice? I can put on enough for two."

"Sure, thanks, I wasn't up to making anything and Sally is a terrible cook. Oops! Don't tell her I said that." Nicole said with a slight giggle as she walked into the apartment. Tails shut the door behind her and went into the kitchen as Nicole looked around then went and plopped herself down on the sofa in the living room.

"She said to call her Princess the other day, why is that?" Tails called out to Nicole as he set down the basket of food on the counter and went to open his cupboard, grabbing what supplies he needed.

"It started back when she was a kid, mom and dad always pampered her and take care of her wishes so it just stuck with her. Even in high school, everyone called her that," Nicole called back. "Everyone thought she'd grow outta it. She never did." Tails laughed, filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove as he turned on the heat. "So you went to Mobius University? What was your major?" Nicole asked from the other room.

"Mechanics and computer classes mostly," Tails said, pouring some rice into the pan on the stove. "Ya know, website designs, security systems, building things or fixing planes. I actually own my own downstairs."

"Oh? That's pretty cool. I know there are a few places in town looking for people like you, maybe you could work at one of those?" Nicole replied.

"Yeah, I know. I start at one at the beginning of next month, already spoke to several of them. I even got a few offers to work for the government." Tails said, making sure the rice was cooking as he placed the chicken into the oven and set the temp. Headed back out into the living room, he saw Nicole on his couch. "So what are you majoring in?" he asked.

"Computer design. I want to be a teacher and help students learn, but my parents say they'll only help me get it once I've got the proper degree. Ya know, make sure I have a few options in case that one falls through." Nicole said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan," Tails nodded. He silently cursed his shyness. As Sonic had said, Nicole was cute and certainly friendly, if a bit too friendly. But small talk had always been a problem with Tails, he never really knew what to say to keep a conversation going until it reached topics he was actually interested in.

"So... um..." He struggled to think of something to say. Hearing a voice in his head tell him not to blow it. "Um.. so what's Sally do for a living?"

"You can get away with calling her Sal or Princess," Nicole said. "She works at one of the many government buildings in the office district. She kinda has a bit of an icy front which works there, but she's pretty cool once you get to know her."

Four hours later, two empty plates were now in the sink and Tails was leaning on the back of the couch still talking to Nicole, who had moved to the spot next to him. The black-haired girl was thinking, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, um... The Mobian cases?"

"Crap," Tails said with a pout.

"Hey, I like that show!" Nicole said indignantly. "The main character is sooo dreamy and sexy," she said with a flirtatious tone.

"Yeah sure, the cast is attractive, but the writing is awful. I mean half the things that happen don't make much sense."

"Well, I don't watch it for the writing," Nicole said with a giggle as she winked at Tails.

Tails gave Nicole a bit of a flat look, "if you want eye candy, go on the Internet."

Nicole giggle again with a smirk, "I do" she said with another wink.

Tails blushed and chuckled nervously at Nicole's very suggestive comment.

"So, do, do you watch Mobius Unleashed?" He asked, trying to change the subject away from her colorful comments.

"Your kidding right? I practically worship that show!" Nicole's eyes lit up. "But the books are so much better. Get more of a story and character development."

"Maybe, but the books are too slow with the plot. The show cuts out all the fluff and filler. Just get's right to the good stuff." Tails replied.

"I suppose I could see the appeal in that." Nicole's colorful gaze was back, Tails smiled trying to hide his shyness again. He watched as the lynx looked away and gently bit down on her lower lip. "Tails... Can I be upfront about something?"

"Oh, um... sure?" Tails said, not too sure what Nicole meant. The lynx turned her eyes back to him, a playful glint showed within them, then she lunged forward. Tails now found himself pressed back onto the couch with Nicole draped over his chest and her lips locked down upon his own. Tails found himself holding still for a few moments, Nicole's breath was warm on his muzzle, and her lips tasted like the sweetest cherries. After a few moments neither of them moved, Tails awkwardly moved his hands around to her sides to place them on her lower back. Her skin seared his fingers from beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, if he ran his fingers up just a bit more he could come into contact with her bare skin. Hearing her moan low, he felt her shift closer to him. She must have taken his hands on her back as a cue to keep going, cause her arms now wrapped around his neck as her kiss with him became even deeper. It was Tails who broke the kiss after only a few moments, panting heavily his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"N-Nicole..." he mumbled, staring up at her. Her eyes had taken on a deeper shade of green, and her face was almost as flushed as his own was. She giggled, slowly and deliberately ran her pink tongue along her smooth supple lips.

"You taste delicious," she whispered against his lips. Tails didn't get a chance to respond, as she was already leaning down to kiss him again. Tails felt something wet and soft brush upon his lips, he hesitantly opened his mouth. Nicole's tongue entwined with his own, the lynx tilted her head to the side for better access. One of her hands gripped his shoulder for more support, slowly it drifted down his chest, running through the soft fur of his chest, her nails scratching at the skin underneath the fur.

Tails quickly pulled back, gasping sharply as Nicole's hand now caressed his growing erection which was sliding out of his sheath. She giggled at his stunned yet surprised expression on his face as she ran her hand up and down his throbbing erection. Tails shuddered hard in response, feeling Nicole lean down and lick the tip of his left ear with her tongue. Feeling her warm breath flow into his ear as her hand wrapped slowly around his shaft while she slowly stroked him up and down with her hand. Tails felt himself giving in to the pleasure she was bringing him, but when her hand wrapped around his tip his whole world stopped.

"Wait. Stop!" He gasped and looked up as Nicole brought her head up. She had a curious yet concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried she did something wrong.

"We... We can't do this.." Tails said, panting hard as he looked at her.

"Huh? Why not?" Nicole replied. Then her eyes went wide as she brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh gosh! You have a girlfriend, don't you? I'm so, so sorry, I didn't think about that..." she scrambled off him to sit on the other end of the sofa again.

"No! I'm single!" Tails said, sitting up quickly as Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

"So then what's the issue?" She asked, tilting her head quizzically as she looked back at Tails.

"Well, we kinda just met didn't we?" Tails said awkwardly. Nicole's expression didn't change as he said that. "Plus we barely know each other" Tails said.

"We've spent the whole afternoon chatting haven't we?" Nicole replied.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Tails said, taking a few breaths.

"If you're worried about diseases and such, relax, I'm clean. You are too, right?" Nicole said, giving him a slightly worried expression.

Tails stared at Nicole, his face red and his eyes wild. "I... Yes! Of course!"

"Okay, so then what's the... Oh jeez, you're gay aren't you?" Nicole said turning to look at Tails as she facepalmed.

"What?! I'm not gay!" Tails almost screeched the sentence. Nicole looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"So, if you're single, straight, and clean of anything then... what's the issue?"

Tails took a breath, then slowly stood up with his hands clenched in his hair. "The issue... I don't really know you! And, and one moment ago you were just all over me!"

Nicole giggled as she looked at the twin-tailed fox. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Tails, calm down." The lynx stood up with a warm smile and walked over putting her arms around his neck. "I'm just... looking for a little fun ya know?" she said, pressing herself forward against him as she went to kiss him again, but Tails gently pushed her back.

"So... just, casual straight up sex?" he asked.

"Yep, that's it," Nicole said with an innocent expression.

Tails blinked in surprise. He clearly wasn't used to girls being so attracted and forward to him, especially not this openly. His handful of dates in high school had been mostly due to lost dares or girls too shy to ask anyone else out, and in college, he had only mustered up the courage to ask out one or two girls. Course the night he lost his virginity with his old ex Cream he had been so awkward around her that she'd dumped him the very next day.

"Uh... well... this is kind of a new thing to me," he said nervously while Nicole laughed with a smile.

"Don't worry," she cooed softly. Flopping back down onto the sofa, pulling Tails down on top of her so that their bodies were molded together again. "We can go slow and at your pace." Her lips moved up meeting Tails neck again, slowly he stood up swallowing heavily as he looked down at her confused expression.

"Pl-please leave." He said, looking down as he relaxed to allow his throbbing fox hood to slide back within his sheath. Nicole frowned and put one of her hands on his arm. "Tails..." she said softly.

"Please, please just go," he repeated. Nicole stood up and made for the door, stopping in front of it, she paused before opening it to turn to look back at him. Tails still kept his head down and waited until he heard the door open and close again before he fell back onto the sofa. Slowly the young fox took a shaky breath and closed his aqua blue eyes. Opening them, he looked down at his hands and could still remember the warmth of Nicole's body, along with the taste of sweet cherries on his lips. Looking over at the other side of the couch, a ghostly image of the girl appeared in his memory and gave him a playful wink.

"... I gotta get outta here!" Tails stood up, grabbing his keys as ran out the door headed down for his plane.

Nicole let the apartment door swing shut behind her and walked right into the kitchen, popping open the fridge she grabbed one of the two beers left in the twelve-pack.

"She went straight for the booze, that's a bad sign." Fiona pointed out as Nicole saw her sitting on the couch playing a Mobius station four. The lynx walked over and sat down on the other end with a pout as she downed half the bottle in one swig. "So.. How'd it go?" The younger female fox asked. Nicole looked at the TV, one of the few FPS game's played on the screen, she'd never had a taste for. Slowly she took another drink, the lynx didn't indulge in alcohol often, but today she felt like she really needed it.

"He told me to leave," she muttered with a flat look.

"He's gay eh?" Fiona said.

"Nope."

"Oh? Girlfriend?"

"Nope."

Fiona now curious paused the game and gave Nicole a strange look. "So what's his deal, then? He afraid of some free pussy?"

"Beats me." Nicole shrugged and took another drink from the bottle. "Guess I came on too strong for the kid." Fiona gave her a strange look, and Nicole returned it with a glare. "What?!"

"You? Too strong? You've been over there for hours, what were you doing? Working up the courage to make your move?"

"Well, he seemed a nice guy, I wanted to make sure he was okay to play with," Nicole said.

"So? If he's packing enough, what do you care what kind of guy he is?" Fiona replied.

"We're not all you Fiona," Nicole snorted. "He's a great guy, he's nice, funny, and so adorably awkward..." she grinned as her thoughts went back to where they'd been during their small talk. "He's just so cute I wanna throw him down onto the nearest flat surface and just ride him for hours and hours."

"You probably didn't even touch his dick," Fiona said with a smirk.

"Did so! ... Well only for a little bit." Fiona laughed loudly at Nicole's confession. "Oh shut up!" The Lynx said pouting.

"Did you at least get some decent tongue action? What about down his throat?"

"Yeah, and boy did he taste sweet!" The Lynx said enjoying the memory.

"Good, so you're not completely helpless." Both girls turned towards their door at the sound of a door slamming in the hall along with the sounds of someone running off.

"Yup, I spooked him off." Nicole sighed and finished off the rest of her drink. She grimaced at the taste as she smacked her lips, now recalling why she didn't drink.

"So... what happens now?" Fiona prompted curiously.

Nicole shrugged. "I'll give him a few days to calm down, if I scared him off, then I'll need to play it slower. I'll just apologize and ask if we can still be friends then work from there."

"Yep, and maybe in three months you'll have the courage to work up the hand-holding!" Fiona said with a laugh, clasping her hands beneath her chin and batting her eyes at the lynx. Nicole just rolled her eyes. "You had your chance with the new boy toy. Let me take a swing at him now," Fiona said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might just scare him into moving out." Nicole said with a frown.

"I didn't with Knuckles," Fiona said smirking.

"He... wait what? You tried Knuckles before I got to him?!" the lynx asked surprised.

"Nah, he told me to get the fuck out. But you see? You couldn't even tell. And don't look at me like that. You got him, in the end, didn't you?"

Nicole chose not to speak as she leaned back on the couch thinking quietly.

"I guess so, take your best shot at him. Just don't ruin it for the rest of us, this one is defiantly a keeper."

"Just trust me." Fiona grinned brightly, as Nicole let out a groan of annoyance.

(End of Chapter Two)

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just about done with chapter two. If things go well I should have it up in a couple of days. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all. I'm here with chapter three. I'm glad to see this story has a few fans ^_^ thank you to everyone who supports my work. It really does mean a lot.

AN: No I don't own Sonic. Darn, I wish I did ^^'

* * *

Chapter Three

Tails shifted softly in his bed, mumbling within his sleep. Slowly his eyes fluttered slowly starting to open only to close again. His mind was still lost within a sleepy haze, something or someone was waking him up. What the heck was it? His ears twitched upon hearing movement along with some shuffling, slowly he opened his eyes to look around. The first thing he saw was his lamp was now turned on and the room was filled with the scent of vanilla and something else he couldn't quite put his fingers on.

"Hello there," a sweet yet sexy voice said, drawing Tails attention. Looking up, he saw a chestnut brown haired girl standing beside his bed with a huge smile across her face. She was clad in nothing more than a skin-tight black leather corset with crisscrossing ties up the front and back, thigh-high black stockings which attached to a black belt around her waist. She was also wearing sexy lacy black panties with a transparent crotch. Tails eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked at the intruder in front of him, her bright red fur with the cream colored chest for sure caught his attention. He tilted his head to the side and tried to sit up, but felt himself pulled back down onto the bed by something around his wrists, the sounds of metal clinking as he fell down. Turning his head to look upwards Tails saw that both of his arms were stretched above him and handcuffed by pink fuzzy cuffs at the top of his bed, he also noticed that the whole bed along with his form was covered head to toe in silky rose petals.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" Tails demanded, glaring at the woman in front of him. "I warn you there are security cameras watching the building and we have armed guards. Try anything and we'll find out who and where you are."

The fox girl giggled, using one of her fingers she placed the soft digit across his lips to shush him. "Quiet now, sweetie, you'll ruin the mood we got here." Leaning down she so that she was now mear inches from his face as she smiled widely. "I'm Fiona, by the way. Nice to meet you cutie."

Tails thought for a moment as he listened. "Fiona? As in Nicole's sister?"

"Sally's too," Fiona said as she tapped her finger on Tails nose playfully. "Sally's the adult one, Nicole's the sweet one. And me? Well, I'm the fun one." Fiona said with a wink as she stood back up and stretched her arms over her head, placing her fingers into her hair as she smiled. "Nicole told me you were a pure bust for her, so I figured I'd take a shot at ya."

"You? How did..." Tails brain tried to process all that was currently happening. "How, how did you get in?"

"Well, they didn't exactly change the locks when the last guy left, course not that it'd make much of a difference anyway" Fiona said, swinging a key around her finger as she winked and turned to a big black bag that Tails saw was sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed. Digging her hand into said bag she pulled out long red and black swirled candles, placing them on his dresser, then she reached back into the bag. Fiona hummed a happy yet sensual tune as she worked, her head bobbing side to side to an imaginary beat.

"Wha-what do you want?" Tails asked while Fiona smirked, emerging from the bag with a lighter.

"A sexy girl breaks into your apartment dressed up all hot like this and handcuffs you to your own bed, and you wanna know what she wants?" Fiona giggled softly, "you really are cute. I see what Nicole meant about you." Fiona lit the candles and waved her hand over them to waft the flames through the air her fingers looking like they'd just caught fire. Nodding, she snuffled out the flame on said lighter and tossed it back into the bag. "Though she just talked about what she wanted to do with you. Which I wouldn't mind doing a few things to you. But if you can't tell I'm more for the action than just talking."

Tails let out a loud groan as he watched the fiery red furred vixen, "oh, what is it with you people?!" he said with a pout.

"I know, right?" Nicole was talking about how she got her hands on your cock and played with you. Then tells me she wasted the whole afternoon just chatting with you and only gets that along with a little tongue action. I mean, come on that's pretty darn lame right?" Fiona then put her hands on the frame at the foot of the bed, and jumped over it, pushing herself through the air to land gingerly on Tails lap straddling him. The bed springs creaked and bounced the two around due to Fiona's impact. "I believe you'll find that I'm a little more direct than she is." Tails watched her as he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. Fiona's sweet smelling perfume wrapped around him like a fog, sending his mind into a hazy daze. He could feel he was losing himself to Fiona's spell.

"I... I..." Tails struggled to think of some way to end this or get out of this. Course it was a little difficult to think with a half-naked girl sitting on top of him and the sweet smell of vanilla perfume filling his head, not to mention he'd just been asleep but a few minutes ago. "Uh... Fiona..." He tried to say again, only to be cut off by the sexy fox.

"Shh hunni, this is the part where we stop talking." Fiona leaned down, closing her bright blue eyes and grabbed Tails by the neck to pull him up into a deep kiss. Tails couldn't do much to resist since he was currently tied up. He kept his lips still, his hands pulled and struggled against the fuzzy handcuffs to no avail. Fiona's tongue ran across his lips several times, the taste of sweet licorice danced along his mouth, but he still refused her entry. Slowly Fiona pulled away and opened her eyes with an annoyed look crossing her face, sitting up on his lap, she let Tails head drop back onto the pillow under him.

"Sweetie, you're ruining our perfect mood again."

Tails took a slow breath, "I am not going to have sex with you," Tails said as slowly and clearly as he could.

"Oh is that all? Don't worry then hunni, I don't wanna have sweet old boring sex. I want to FUCK!" Fiona yelled loudly. She then smiled and tilted her head as if she'd just stated an obvious fact that Tails was too silly to not understand.

Tails gave her a straight flat look, "We're not doing that either."

"Oh come on hunni! You know you want it as badly as I do!" Fiona crossed her arms and pouted, she then raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed her mind. "Do you have trouble getting it up? If so, I've stuff for that." Tails sputtered in shock as Fiona reached behind her to bring her bag forward into her lap as she rifled around inside it. "Let's see, I got wine, condoms, massage oil, didlos... some other things I don't think you're quite ready for... yet. But maybe I'm wrong hm? Trust me, whatever it takes to get your engine running, I'm quite game for hunni."

"Fiona, listen to me as carefully as you can." Tails said Fiona looked up from her bag with an innocent expression. "I'm really sure when you aren't..." Tails looked up at the handcuffs which held his hands. "Handcuffing me to my bed that you're a perfectly nice girl and you're very pretty too."

"Pretty?" Fiona almost sounded insulted when she said that, "I'm fucking sexy as fuck dumbass! I've got a chart at home comparing us girls ya know? My tits may be the smallest ones, but I have a hell of an ass!"

"The point is!" Tails shouted with a roll of his eyes, 'wait? She has a chart of them at home?' he thought, then shook his head, obviously not wanting her to continue this. "I don't care. I've no desire whatsoever to be intimate with you in any way at all. Understood?" Tails waited for Fiona's response, he'd hoped he'd made himself as clear as he possibly could. The fox stared at him with a blank look for several seconds, she blinked a few times as she was obviously thinking. Without a change of expression, she swung her legs over Tails to stand up beside the bed and dropped her bag filled with her tricks and supplies onto the floor next to her.

"Mmm, you're not as much fun as I was hoping ya know?" she said, with a pout on her face as she looked at him. "Well fine, if you want to be a little scared-fox..." Fiona slowly reached up to Tails shoulders where his blankets ended, grabbing she ripped them off him, leaving him now fully one hundred percent naked. Tails quickly tried to reach to cover himself only to remember the handcuffs which held his hands in place. "We'll just go nice and slow." Fiona straddled him again, this time she now sat over his thighs as she looked down with a huge grin on her face. "Ah, there we go." She said, reaching a hand down to pat his now throbbing fox hood which was fully erect and obviously ready for some fun. "So much for needing those pills eh? Your just a cute little guy aren't you?"

"Please stop," Tails croaked out. Fiona just continued to smile playfully as she slowly slid one of her fingers down across Tails chest, parting the soft fur and down along his navel. She giggled and poked it with her finger as she ran her hand down towards his crotch. Looking down with that same smile on her face, she started humming that same happy tune again, her eyes sparkled with a hint of playfulness. Slowly, that single finger found it's way down to Tails twitching cock as she giggled and gave the tip a soft flick with some pre-coating her finger.

Taking it within her warm grip she stroked it a few times before letting it go as she clapped her hands in enjoyment. "Such a good boy, so well endowed too. Nicole didn't say this," the fox said, grabbing and stroking him a few more times feeling him throb and twitch in her touch.

"Fi-Fiona." Tails said, quashing his now rising hormones as he tried to speak. Feeling her stroking and squeezing his hard 'baby maker' in her hands. She seemed to be humming that same song as her head moved side to side while her hand moved in motion with her head. Part of Tails mind wondered just what song she was recalling.

Continuing to stroke, she heard the fox trapped under her, calling her name again, "hm?" she said, flicking his pre soaked tip again earning a light moan from him. "Let me go. Now." Tails said as sternly as he could, hoping to somehow end this. "Mmmmm, nah, your too much fun." The red fox said going back to what she was doing.

Tails tried to take another breath as he spoke again, "if, if you don't end this and let me go..." Tails said, swallowing another lump that had formed in his throat. He really didn't want to have to resort to this, but she had left him no choice. "I'll call and report you to the police for rape." He said, looking dead into her eyes as he felt a pang of guilt inside his chest.

Fiona's hand completely froze and her expression turned into one of pure confusion and shock. "What's that now?" she asked, almost wondering if she'd heard right.

"I-I do not consent to this, not one bit. Let me go now or I will be forced to have you charged and possibly arrested." Tails gritted his teeth, his fangs particularly showing as he tried to keep a serious expression on his face. Though in his current predicament he failed miserably, the words he spoke did have the desired effect he wished for. Fiona looked down, giving him a flat and sour look plastered across her face.

"You're a real fucking buzzkill, sweetie," Fiona said as she huffed and stood up from the young fox, taking her hand off his hard cock she watched as it fell down onto his stomach with the pre dripping so much it was pooling on his crotch. "I'm just having some sweet sexy fun," she said, still pouting.

"Well, I am not. Now for the last time please, let me go and leave" Tails said, trying to sound as polite yet as firm as possible. Fiona, however, looked down at him with a very sexy yet kinky smile. It wasn't one that Tails liked as it made him feel that she was truly up to something else now. He watched as Fiona climbed back on top of him, but rather than straddle him she rolled over onto her back as she laid on top of him. Wriggling around a bit to make herself comfortable she intentionally placed her well rounded plump rear right over his crotch. Fiona making sure that Tails could see then slide her hand down the front of her corset, undoing each of the tied up strings that held it closed together.

Tails began to get worried and started to panic. "Wha-what are you doing?!" He asked in surprise.

"Well, I refuse to leave until I have myself some fun, I got all dressed up for this and for you so..." Fiona stopped talking and pulled down the top of her corset, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Her breasts were a decent B-Cup size, with dark pink erect hard nipples. Humming that song to herself again, she made sure Tails watched as she ran her fingers along them slowly, letting out soft moans from her smooth lips.

"F-Fiona please..." Tails whispered only to be cut off by the sexy vixen.

"Shhhh, I promise I'm not gonna lay a single finger on you, just watch me." The red-furred fox smiled, and slowly padded a finger down her stomach, just like she had with Tails before. All the way down to and inside her black panties. Tails watched her hand, transfixed and memorized by the sight, his ears heard a sharp gasp as her fingers have reached their desired goal. He slowly looked up to try and see Fiona's face, along the way he could just barely see her other hand was busy cupping and rubbing her own breasts. Her playful eyes were clenched shut, her mouth hung open in a wide smirk. She intentionally let out small squeaks of bliss and arched her chest upwards into her hand, Tails could feel her breathing as increased as she did this.

"Oh... Yes... There..." Fiona's light, soft moans filled the air, they were all Tails could hear. She was writing on top of him, her fingers worked furiously beneath her panties as Tails could feel her juices dripping from within them onto his own aching crotch. He found himself unable to look away, watching as her face and body contorted in pleasure. "AH! Oh yes, Tails... Right there... Right there... More!" she called out using her best sexiest voice she could muster.

Tails was a hundred percent sure his racing heart had skipped several beats when his name oozed from Fiona's lips. She ignored him through, her fingers continuing to tease her body more and more, the lewd sounds from her pussy had now reached his ears as her moans became louder and more graphic than before.

"Tails... fuck me! Fuck me! Faster! Harder! AH! Yes! There! Hit my spot again! Ooooooooo!" Fiona called out. Tails was certain she was putting on this dramatic show just for his torture, her hips were thrusting upwards to meet her fingers while juices gushed from inside her now soaked panties. Tails saw as her other hand was now pinching and rolling her nipples in soft sweeping motions going from left to right then she pulled them away from her body as hard as she could. Tails found himself thankful yet also just slightly annoyed, she had left what little and I mean little clothing she was wearing still on. He was certain if he could see her fingers sliding and thrusting in and out of her soaked pussy that he would break and cave into her. Though at the moment he wasn't sure of that anyway, he just might break now. "AH, Harder! Oh, Tails... AHH!"

Suddenly Fiona then stopped and cracked open her eyes as she turned her head to look down at him. Her hair now matted to her forehead with sweat as her face was flushed as red as her fun, once again her lips still carried that same sly smile across them.

"Watch me, Tails..." She whispered huskily, panting softly, her fingers, then resumed their magic on her pussy as she spoke to him. "Watch me cum... Oh... Tails watch me cum so hard thinking about you and everything I wanna do too you!"

Tails wasn't sure that he had the willpower to disobey, Fiona had him right where she wanted him and they both knew it. Fiona, however, turned her attention back to her own pleasure, her hand began pumping furiously beneath the black lacy underwear she wore. With a long loud cry of pleasure, Fiona arched her body up off of Tails, her eyes opened wide as she came hard, using her fingers, she pulled the crotch of her panties aside and sprayed her warm cum all over Tails hard cock. The young fox took in every second of it, from the sight of ecstasy in her eyes to the way her whole body shuddered hard. Every last bit of this moment was now burned into his eyes and seared into his memory.

Fiona collapsed back off of Tails and onto the bed next to him, panting heavily. Her hand that had been playing with her breasts now flopped to the side, laying gingerly across Tails chest playing with the soft fur. He barely noticed, still looking at her with wide eyes. Fiona's own eyes were glazed over, her fur was glowing and soaked with sweat from her intense orgasm. A few of the rose petals she'd put on the bed stuck to her due to the sweat as she looked up at the younger two-tailed fox. Leaning over she planted a soft and supple kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, was it good for you too?" She giggled at her own comment then looked down at the bed then at Tails crotch. "Oh? It was eh?" Tails didn't have to look down to know what she meant, he could feel it for himself. His cock was so hard and aching that it was painful. Tails could feel his crotch was sticky and soaked not only from his pre but Fiona's own juices. "Well, it certainly was good for me too." Fiona stretched and laid her head on his chest, a content smile on her face. "Mmm, wanna know what I was thinking of?" she asked with a giggle. Tails suddenly found his mouth very dry, Fiona of course just kept on speaking, knowing it was driving the young fox crazy. "Well," she said, moving her lips to his ear so she could whisper into it. You had me bent over your bed, I was on my stomach and you were pounding into me from behind, even pulling my hair and slapping my nice ass." Fiona moved down so that way she could look into his eyes, knowing inside his mind, he was obviously picturing what she just said, giving him a wink she said. "Wanna make my little dream come true, sweetie?"

Tails brain took a few moments to register what the girl who'd just finished masturbating herself into a heck of an orgasm had asked a question, slowly he took his time trying to respond. "I... um... I..."

"Mm, just say the word, Tails, and I'll rock your whole world so bad it'll never be the same. You may be limping in the morning if you even have the strength to get out of your bed." Fiona said, slipping her hand back down to his hard cock, slowly stroking it as she moved and placed several hot kisses along his neck. "Just say, you want me, beg me to fuck you so hard and Fiona here will take care of all the rest."

Tails licked his dry mouth several times, trying as he struggled to speak. Fiona waited quietly, her eyes glowing blue in the dimly lit room.

"Just, just let me go... Please?" Tails pleaded, knowing he was finally at his limit.

Tails didn't recognize his voice as he whimpered. He wasn't even entirely sure that was what he'd meant to say. The worlds Fiona has tried to coax from him hung on his lips, just aching to come out but they refused to fall.

Fiona looked disappointed and turned her attention back to herself. She made sure he watched as she took her hand out from inside her panties and made a clear show of popping three of her fingers into her mouth. One digit at a time, slowly swirling each around inside her mouth, making it a point for Tails to see her tongue working as she popped em out and moved onto the next one. When she got to the third finger, she made sure her eyes locked with Tails own as she sucked that third finger.

Letting it pop out she used her hands to lace back up her tight corset, turning towards Tails she swung over him, her knee bumped against his crotch in a way that he was quite positive was on purpose and stood up on the bed. Without ever sparing a look at Tails, Fiona blew out the candles and put them back into her bag, also she grabbed an incense burner Tails hadn't noticed before and put it into the bag. Finally, she produced a shiny silver key and tossed it into the air a few times. Tails began to grow terrified, she wouldn't really leave him here like this, would she? After how she'd been acting, he wasn't sure.

"Can you do me a teeny, tiny request?" Fiona leaned back down and draped the hand holding said key up Tails arm, while her other hand grabbed his chin to make sure he looked at her. Tails could see as her nose was now mere inches from his own, her eyes twinkled playfully. "The next time you jerk off, which I'm betting will be in about one minute from now... Think of me, also..." Somehow without him noticing Fiona had removed the panties she wore and dropped them on his crotch. "You can keep these," she said, her hand on his chin squeezed, her nails dug into his skin. Tails gasped at the slight pain it caused and in that split moment Fiona's tongue was sweeping through his mouth, the taste of sweet licorice ghosting across his lips and tongue. She pulled back slowly, giving him that same sly smile again. Then she was gone, exiting the room so swiftly that Tails could have missed it if he'd blinked.

Slowly Tails swallowed heavily and moved his hand to wipe some sweat from his brow. Looking up, he saw the handcuffs dangling from his wrist, the key was still inside the lock. He didn't even notice she'd released him as she kissed him. Tails quickly grabbed the key and unlocked his other hand and sprang up from his bed. The full weight of what he'd just experienced hit him and he suddenly found himself weak, holding onto his dresser near the bed to keep his form standing. He swiftly removed the cuffs from his wrists and tossed them onto the sweat-soaked sheets. His eyes gazed over the bed, glancing to where Fiona had lain, he could recall the look on her face as she came. The way she'd called his name as her body experienced an amazing pleasure.

Tails tried to steady his breathing and racing pulse, but it was no use. His mind's eye painted in Fiona, laying on her side now fully naked, beckoning him over with those same fingers she had used to masturbate. The disrupted sheets and pillows on the bed were still covered with rose petals, and the taste of sweet licorice filled his mouth just as much as the scent of vanilla filled his nose, both were slowly fading away but still felt so powerful to him. Swallowing heavily, Tails just kept staring at his bed before he slowly knelt down to grab the sheets from the floor where Fiona had thrown them. At the same time, he saw the panties now on the floor and was reminded of his painfully hard erection in the process as Fiona's words came to his mind. He could almost hear her telling him to stroke himself with them, he noticed his hands were shaking, bad and clamped down on them to stop it as he still held the sheet.

"...couch," he whispered to himself, stumbling out of the room, almost tripping in the process. Somehow though, he doubted he'd be getting back to sleep tonight.

Fiona kept humming happily to herself as she crossed the hall from Tails apartment and into her own. Course she was now wearing a new pair of panties having changed before she left. Opening the door to her apartment, tossing her back by the coat stand and entering the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink, almost downing half of it in one go.

"So... have fun?"

The fox jumped in surprise at the voice and moved into the main living room. Sally was reading by lamplight as she sat in a recliner, her legs were crossed as she used one of her knees to prop up the book she currently read.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" Fiona stated.

"I passed by your room after dinner, saw your... supplies and that you were getting ready." Sally calmly folded her book shut and set it down under the table lamp. Fiona plopped down onto the sofa and shrugged, "so... what happened?" Sally asked.

"It was a bust. He's definitely got this cute vulnerability to him, but I couldn't break him." Fiona said, shrugging again as she took another drink.

"I see. So what'd you try or shall I say do this time?" The chipmunk asked now curious though she tried not to show it.

"I handcuffed him to his bed, and the plan was to ride and fuck him all night.. or at least till the bedframe broke, but he said if I didn't let him go then he'd sic the police on me or something."

Sally groaned loudly and gave the fox a glare. "I've told you before again and again, one of these days you'll pull this shit on someone who doesn't enjoy it and you'll be locked away."

"Hey! I backed off! I wasn't gonna rape the fucking kit!" Fiona gave Sally an angry glare in return. "Plus Nicole still had her key so it's not like I was breaking and entering!" Sally held out her hand, and Fiona made a show of huffing and rolling her eyes before standing up, walking over to her bag and tossed it into Sally's lap. Sally rifled through it for said key and paused for a moment. With a look of exasperation, she pulled out a long, thin object covered in bright pink fur with a black base and held it up in front of both of them.

"What?" Fiona asked shrugging. Sally flicked a switch on the bottom and it began vibrating in her hand. "I didn't use it..." Fiona said, rolling her eyes again and sighing as she took another drink of water. "I'm not that cruel. A guy that meek, he'd end up needing major therapy if he took a look inside there."

"So I can see," Sally muttered, turning the toy off. She dropped it back inside the bag among other items she didn't care to try and identify or even want to ask what they were used for. Soon she found said key to the apartment and slipped it into her pocket, and then zipped it back shut to avoid seeing anything else her sister had taken with her. Sometimes Fiona truly scared Sally with what she was into.

"Not like not having a key would have stopped me anyway," Fiona said with a giggle as she smiled.

"Dare I ask what else you did or tried to do to the poor guy?" Sally asked.

"After he gave me a cold shoulder and told me to get out, I chose to have myself some fun, so I fingered myself and screamed his name while I did it. Then I got my stuff together, kissed him hard, and left him with the key to the cuffs and one hand freed. So chill, aside from some major blue balls and sore wrists. He's just fine." Fiona said, not bothering to mention she'd also left him her now used panties.

Sally listened, then slowly shook her head in amazement. "You're truly a piece of work. Just might have sent him into therapy already."

"Hey! He had it coming!" Fiona snapped angrily. "I went all out for the fucking asshole and he threatens the cops on me just for trying to have a little fun with him? Ya know there are places out there where he'd have to pay thousands of bucks for girls to give him a fraction of all the shit I just did! For free mind you."

"Right. This is all his fault." Sally said, using a cool and composed voice.

"Pft, whatever. Better end this quickly and fast. Nicole struck out, I struck out, and you? You don't even want a shot. It's all over then, we tried to have our fun, now we will know to ignore the douche in the future. If he wants to spend his time jerking off when he's got three, nah two" Fiona said, seeing Sally's eye twitch just slightly. "Willing babe's across the hall it's his loss." Fiona finished the rest of her water then tossed the bottle into the trash. "I'm gonna shower then hit the hay." She moved out into the hall, stopped for a moment as she thought, then came back into the main room. Sally was already holding out that black bag to her when Fiona got to the chair and took it from her without another word.

Sally heard the door to the bathroom open and slam shut. She stood up upon hearing it. She had, of course, stayed up most of the night just to see the aftermath of Fiona's inevitable excursion across the hall, now it was almost four in the morning and a good night's sleep sounded like a good idea. She went into the kitchen and took a drink from one of the water bottles in the fridge before tossing it back inside.

Glancing up at the apartment door, illuminated by the fridge light bulb, Sally stopped and thought, running her tongue around in her mouth as she did so. "Maybe, maybe I should pay him a visit." She mumbled only to herself before heading for her room.

(End Of Chapter Three)

* * *

AN: Hope ya enjoyed chapter three. I tried to make Fiona as kinky as I could. Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all here's chapter four. So I hope you enjoy this one and yes I'm aware at times that my characters may not act the way they do in comics or such. But I just write how I feel it'll best come out.

AN: No, I don't own Sonic. This is just for fun.

* * *

Chapter Four

Tails currently sat on his couch as he flipped through the TV guide on the screen looking for some interesting to watch. It was about twenty till noon, so most of the content that was on was only daytime tv talk shows and kid shows. Standing up, he flipped off the TV and tossed the remote onto the couch. He felt like doing something else, maybe take a nice relaxing nap on the couch.

It had been four days now since he'd woken up handcuffed to his bed with a sexy yet potentially psychotic neighbor grinning down at him ready to rock his world. He'd finally slept in the same bed just the other night, having spent the day with a fan in the doorway and all the windows open. When he'd woken up the morning after Fiona had left, he had walked back into his room to find it still smelled of roses and vanilla along with the petals still scattered around the bed and the floor. He'd quickly cleaned them up and set up his fan and opened the window to get all of the scents out of the room.

However, even sleeping on the sofa, sleep wasn't coming easily to Tails for the past few nights. His dreams had been filled with both Nicole and Fiona, along with the tastes of licorice and cherries on his lips and the scents filling his nose. In fact the other morning he'd resorted to a thirty minute cold shower to quench the burning desires he'd woken up with.

He went about his normal life, loitering around his apartment since his new job didn't start for another week. He'd tried working on a few projects and inventions, hoping they would distract him, but he just couldn't get Nicole or Fiona out of his head. Sleeping in his bed reminded him of that night and sleeping on the couch reminded him of Nicole. In less than a week both of his neighbors had tried to seduce him. Though maybe "seduce" wasn't the right word for what Fiona had done, he shuddered hard at the memory, though he wouldn't admit it to them, he did feel just a bit turned on at the fox girls' actions...

"I guess... maybe I could try to ask one of them out..." Tails said mumbling. He had considered that possibility for a moment, then quickly dismissed it. Nicole just wanted some carefree loose, fun sex, she'd said so herself. She seemed really nice but had made her intentions perfectly clear. Fiona, as attractive as she was, just frightened Tails after that night. He feared he might take her out for a nice dinner one night only to wake up hanging from her bedroom ceiling by his ankles or worse. Which of course was another contributory factor to his having trouble sleeping. He was seriously considering getting a new chain look along with a new deadbolt for his door.

Tails was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the knock at his door, hearing a louder knock he looked up. "Huh?" Walking over to his door he moved towards his, being as cautious as he could, looking through the peephole. Seeing chestnut red hair waiting on the doorstep. Slowly, very slowly he pulled it open and recoiled, letting out a yelp of surprise with his eyes opening wide.

"Hello to you too," Sally said dryly and with a flat tone. Tails neighbor was wearing nothing more than a bright baby blue fuzzy bathroom and a matching pair of slippers. Her hair was slightly damp and matted to her head, her fur was glistening a bit from what seemed to have been a shower.

"Um, Sally! Hi there," Tails said, recovering from his surprise. He looked down at her with a slight blush. "Um... Is there something I can do for you?"

"The water heater in our shower busted, so we've no hot water," Sally said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder to point at her apartment. "Sorry to impose, so... Mind if I use yours?"

"Oh, um... sure... I guess. I mean, it's not like I can refuse, you're at my doorstep after all." Tails slowly stepped aside and held open the door for Sally to enter.

"Sure you could have. But thanks, I appreciate it." Sally walked aside him and looked to Tails who pointed out where the bathroom was. She nodded and looked towards it.

"So, um, right down the hall, there are towels hanging up, of course, feel free to use my shampoo, I guess, and um..." Tails trailed off, unsure what else to say next. Sally just gave him a sly smirk and reached into the pocket of her robe to show off a small dark pink bottle. Tails nodded, looking at it. "Oh, right there. Okay...so.." Tails stepped aside as Sally stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as she locked the door. Tails let out a long breath, he hadn't realized he'd been holding for the past several moments. Looking around the room he spotted his computer and went over to it.

Tails sighed softly, "less than a week and three beautiful, sexy, amazing girls have invited themselves into my apartment... Why aren't I more excited by this prospect? In fact, why am I not more eager for this..." He said sighing again. When he had seen Sally in her bathrobe asking if she could use his shower, a part of his mind, a deeper part wondered if the next words out of her mouth would have been to invited him to join her. Another part of his mind now cut in to suggest he just ask her himself. The more logical part of his mind told that side of his brain to shut up and behave.

"Heh, with my luck, she'd be the one sister who dosesn't want to get her hands down my pants and she'd kick my rear." Tails said, rubbing his temples.

Nodding to himself, he went back to his computer and started to work on a new project to hopefully distract himself from too sexy girl who was currently showering in his own bathroom. Loading up a video to get some information he tried to focus on it, yet he just couldn't focus on it now no matter how hard he tried. It seemed only a few minutes had passed before he heard a door open behind him, he could feel the steam on his back as he turned around only to see Sally clad in her bathroom again, carrying a small towel in her hands. Tails tilted his head to look back at the screen only to see almost thirty minutes had passed. He'd completely spaced and missed almost everything the narrator had been talking about.

Tails looked up at Sally as he blushed at how sexy and hot she was looking. "Um, enjoy the shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, thanks." Sally sat down on the nearby sofa, the same one Nicole had tried to seduce him on just a few days ago. She leaned back on the couch, taking the towel and putting it behind her head. "So, mind if I hang out for a bit? I wanna chat with you a sec."

"Um, sure, sure." Tails slowly stood up, walking over he sat down on the other end of the sofa as far from Sally as he could get. "What's up?" He asked curiously as Sally gave him a sideways look.

"I've been hearing some... Interesting stories about you lately," she said evenly. Tails swallowed a lump that was now forming within his throat. "Like, um... like what?" He asked nervously.

Sally crossed her legs as she looked at him. "Stories about how in the last few days you've had both my sisters straddling you looking for a quickie."

Tails blushed as red as the tomatoes he kept in his fridge, he'd hoped Sally didn't notice but she obviously did.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't exactly know what their intentions were... Plus it's kinda not normal ya know?"

"Fiona handcuffed you to your bed and fingered herself as she called your name, and Nicole had her tongue down your throat and her hands on your cock. Not much ambiguity there. And before I forget..." Tails had placed his head down between his hands and let out a loud groan as Sally reached into the other pocket of the bathrobe. "Here, this is yours," she said. Tails looked up to see Sally toss a small silver key into his hands.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked, holding and examining the key as Sally spoke. "Nicole was pretty sweet on the guy who lived here before you did, he gave her a key. That's how Fiona was able to get inside your place the other night."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you very much." Tails said, placing the key on the table as he left out a soft breath. "I'd very much prefer to sleep at night without the fear of her breaking into my room again."

"I don't blame you. She's not a bad kid, really, and yes, I know that sounds ridiculous after that... First impression. But she wouldn't have hurt or forced you to do anything if you really weren't into it. She's just..." Sally hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the right word as she thought.

"Quirky? Maybe crazy?" Tails offered, hoping he didn't offend Sally.

"I was aiming for something more like... obnoxiously and extremely horny. But sure, quirky works." Sally smiled as Tails laughed nervously.

"So, to be clear... you're not mad that two of your sisters have made moves in me in the past couple of weeks?"

"Hm? Mad? Why, what fault of it is yours?" Sally asked, tilting her head.

"Well... I did turn them down. They seemed pretty offended, I thought maybe their older sister would be possibly angry with me." Tails said, rubbing his hands together.

"They'll get over it. We may be adopted sisters and have damn good gorgeous looks, but not every guy we meet stumbles over himself into bed with one of us." Sally said smirking, and Tails nodded giving her a soft smile. "It's fine. I can understand that."

"Oh, good. I tried to explain it to them, they just thought I was gay or had a girlfriend or had..." Tails blushed as he remembered the convo with Fiona. "Performance issues."

"They just don't get it is all. I do. I love my sisters, they're sweet girls of course. But that's the issue isn't it, right? They're just horny teenage girls." Sally said, slowly standing up, giving Tails a slightly strange yet sly look. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Oh no,' he thought, starting to panic.

"I have to admit, I was aiming to come over for this tomorrow, but..." Sally moved to stand in front of Tails and before he could try and escape. Sally put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the couch, planting her foot on the sofa between his legs right under his crotch. "I think the current water outage made for a good excuse." Tails found he couldn't do anything, all he could do was stare at Saly as she reached her hands down to the waist of her robe. Slowly she untied the sash, allowing Tails just the slightest peek of what was inside.

"S-Sally, I, I.."

"Nicole and Fiona are just girls, Tails." Sally's voice was now a faint whisper, the robe was now open as she reached her hands up to her shoulders. "What you want, Tails is a woman. A real woman."

Tails silently chanted in his head for Sally to not do what he knew she was about to be doing. She didn't seem to hear him, and pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting her arms fall to her sides as the robe fell and pooled into a small pile on the floor.

Sally as unquestionably the oldest and most mature out of all three of the sisters. Tails brain was fried the moment he took her in, her fur glistened from the hot shower, her body was well toned and had muscles in all the right places. The foot placed in front of his groin removed itself as Sally descended down on him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her long damp hair feels like a curtain around her face, the scents of strawberry and cream reached Tails nose as he felt it envelop him.

She kissed him, softly at first, but it got deeper quickly, using her body, she pushed him back up against the back of the sofa. Sally's knees slid up beside her hips and Tails realized she was now sitting on top of him. Her breasts pressed up against his shirt, he could feel her nipples were hard from the cool air in the room. As they kissed he could feel her now naked bare crotch pressing against his thigh as she worked her way up. He looked down and could see he was rock-hard, and there was no way she couldn't notice his hard shaft now sliding out from within his sheath. Sally's tongue tapped up against his lips wanting access, but he kept them shut. Inside his mind, the lustful and shy sides of his brain were fighting for dominance again, both sides trying hard to take full control.

Sally shifted her body against him, grinding her now wet slit against his hard, aching cock. The lustful side of Tails mind won for just a moment and Tails let out a low moan of pleasure. Sally took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, tangling her's around his own hard. Tails tried to fight back against the haze that was consuming his mind and slowly, without realizing he brought his limp hands up. Not even opening her eyes, Sally grabbed them by the wrists, guiding them down to her firm ass where she placed them on the soft flesh, then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the kiss grew deeper, and Sally began grinding her body against his own. The heat from her body seared Tails through his fur and he now found his hands pulling her against him to match the pace of her rocking. Slowly Sally slid her tongue from Tails mouth, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips. Giving him a hot yet sexy smile she moved and kissed her way down his neck, her teeth nipping down along the sensitive skin. Tails felt his eyes rolling back into his head as he groaned softly.

"Let it go, Tails," Sally's voice sliced through the fog of passion that had now enveloped both of them. She moved up and flicked the tip of her wet tongue over the lobe of Tails ear as his whole body shuddered hard. "Let go." She commanded in a sweet yet commanding tone. "I can tell you truly want this..."

'Oh gosh, yes I do!' his mind thought enjoying the feelings Sally was causing him to feel.

This was almost too much for the young fox to take, his mouth hung open, giving the sexy girl all the access she wanted. He felt his breath coming out in hot pants, every bit of air, he smelt reeked of her shampoo. The firmness of her flesh filled his hands while he massaged her ass, feeling her hands, press against his chest as she played with the soft fur. Again his mind was overwhelmed by the scents of strawberries and cream. Thoughts of hot sex filled his young lust driven mind. He felt every action as Sally's fingers ran up and down all along his chest, running them back up above his neck she stopped taking his face in between her hands.

Tails eyes were glazed over and hazy, it took a moment for him to focus. He realized Sally was staring down at him, her mouth was moving, but he was too lost to hear the words that came out.

"W.. what?" He spoke out in a soft husky whisper.

"Tell me, you want this, need this, tell me," Saly whispered, running her tongue back up over his smooth lips. Tails shook in her firm yet gentle grip. "I.. I don't know..."

"Yes, you do.." Sally said, pressing soft butterfly like kisses on his forehead, his nose, cheeks, then back up to his ears where she licked them. Sliding her tongue inside the left one as she could feel his body shudder again. "Just say it Tails... Tell me you want me. Tell me what you want to do with me."

Tails watched as she pulled back, he looked up at the chestnut brown-haired woman looking down at him expectantly. Fantasy and reality blurred together in a hazy mix. All Tails could see was Sally in front of him, then it was Nicole sitting on his lap with the sweetest smile on her face, then it became Fiona in that sexy lacy black corset with that wicked sly grin on her face. Tails reached a hand up to rub his eyes as he blinked the girls away, Sally's moist lips and lustful smirk now coming back into view.

"P-please stop," Tails said, struggling to get the words out from his mouth. Sally reached up and rubbed one of her hands through his hair as she leaned to place a kiss on his lips. "It's alright Tails, I'll take care of everything."

"N-no more," Tails took a long, slow deep breath to try and clear his head from the haziness that had been affecting him. "Stop, please, no more," he said, while Sally pulled back with something of a look between surprise and shock on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Stop, just, I, I can't do this." Tails swallowed a thick lump in his throat as he breathed heavily, pointedly looking away from the woman who was sitting on his lap. "Sally, you are very, very..." Tails suddenly remembered where his hands were resting and he yanked them away like they'd just touched a burning hot stove. "You're very beautiful, and so are your sisters. But... um..."

"But you don't wish to have sex with any of us," Sally finished, having heard this same tale twice already in the past couple of weeks. Tails didn't trust his mouth, nor his mind to say the words his body disagreed with and settled for a soft nod. "Any particular reason? You a virgin or something?" Sally asked, still surprised.

"No!" Tails said, "I'm just... Just not used to pretty, sexy girls desiring me like this. Especially not my new neighbors that I'm going to be living across from." He looked back up at Sally slowly and carefully. "I just, don't want to do this. That's all." He setted on saying that. Feeling unsure what other words to use as Sally slowly stood up.

"Pardon my disbelief," Sally said as she reached down and grabbed him by the fur on his chest, "but you're gonna say no to all of this?!" She pulled Tails up to his feet and pressed her naked body against his own, she could feel his aching fox hood as it poked her stomach. The strawberry and cream scent of her washed over him and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips. Tails kept his eyes on her face, afraid of what answer might slip out if he dared to look any lower than that. Instead, he focused on the angry glare she was giving him and not the warm, nude, sexy, hot body, she was pressing up against him, this only made the next part just slightly easier.

"Yes..." he said, grunting slightly when he fell onto the couch as Sally tossed him down onto it.

Sally bent over to collect her bathrobe, slipping it up her arms and around her form as she tied it around her waist. "This is truly ridiculous," she grumbled. Tails realized she may actually be embarrassed and put out a hand to place it on her shoulder only for her to slap it away.

"I'm sorry!" Tails called out as Sally walked towards the door. She looked back at him and slowly shook her head, then left without another word. Tails fell back into the couch, holding his head in his hands as he felt quite stressed out.

"...The hell am I doing?" he groaned, reaching up to slap himself on the side of his head. He looked down at his throbbing fox hood. "Are we just holding out in the hopes they have a really hot fourth sister that'll come to visit one day? Or are we just that fucking stupid?" His dick didn't respond as he shook his head. "I must be going crazy, talking to my... yeah" Looking up he rubbed his forehead. A few years ago if girls that looked and acted like these girls were with how they threw themselves at him, he would have sworn someone had paid them to put them up to it. So why was he acting like this now? And not taking advantage of this clearly once in a lifetime opportunity.

'Let's be honest here, you want them, they want you.' His mind argued with him. His body readily agreed with that decision. Tails looked over at the apartment door. 'They're gorgeous, they clearly desire you in more ways the one and at least two of them are nice people.' His mind told him. "I know that," Tails said. 'So then?' His mind asked.

"I think even if I changed my mind now, they're all way too pissed off at me... way to go, Tails" he flopped over to lay on his side, staring at the Tv then at the table here his work inventions were laying.

"I should ask if they really do have a fourth sister. Clearly, it's just about my only shot now..." he mumbled quietly.

Sally yanked open the door to her apartment and marched inside angrily, headed down the hall to her bedroom. She stopped when she saw her sisters sitting on the couch, both girls looked at her with a knowing girl on their faces.

"Lookie lookie, Sally got some whoopie," Fiona said, winking and blowing a kiss to the older girl.

"Piss off Fiona!" Sally said, headed down to her room. Both girls looked at each other then followed now curious.

"No, go?" Nicole asked. Sally walked into her bedroom and pulled open one of the drawers to grab some purple cotton panties.

"What'd you try?" Fiona asked with a sly grin. Sally gave her a flat look, then dropped her robe at her feet. "Whoa! He said no to that?! To those?" Fiona said, pointing at Sally's well-rounded chest.

"Yep, he did." Sally slipped the panties up her legs as she grabbed a T-shirt from the nearby closet as Nicole looked at her with a confused expression.

"So... Are we sure he's not gay? Because we're oh-for-three now, and that doesn't happen unless they're playing for the other team."

"He's not gay," Sally interrupted, her voice slightly muffled by the soft cotton as she slipped it over her head and onto her form. "He's just shy, maybe afraid, insecure, or whatever hell I don't know!"

"Bullshit," Fiona muttered, hopping up onto Sally's bed and swinging her legs back and forth. "If he's in need of an ego booster, I would think all three of us wanting to fuck him should do the trick ya know?"

"And who made you a psych major?" Sally asked, falling onto the bed next to her sister as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what now?" Nicole asked. "Do we just call it an end? Say that's it? Or shall we make peace and try to salvage a friendship."

"No. No way." Sally said as she sat up with a glare. "This isn't about a cute, adorable guy anymore. He's turned down all three," she said, looking at her sisters. "Of us. It's a matter of principle now, he's made this personal. One way or the other one of us is getting our hands on that cock and riding him till he breaks."

"I think we can all say we've already tried that, didn't work," Nicole said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"He knows that all three of us want him, and if he was open or willing for the idea by now he'd have approached at least one of us. Or maybe more," she said, giggling while both Sally and Nicole nodded. "Though personally, I'd make him crawl on his hands and knees begging for me to finish what I started that night, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Fiona is right, Sal. If Tails were interested in us, he'd surely have shown it by now," Nicole said while Sally was thinking.

"No, He wants me, at least. Don't know about you two but he was hard as a fucking rock with me."

"Yep, ditto that, I think he'd have cummed if I keep it up," Fiona said, giggling at the memory.

"Yep, he was practically putty in my hands," Nicole said.

"So, he's attracted to us, he just refuses to act on it. He's just too nervous, too awkward. That's the door, we need to break down." Sally said, stroking her chin.

"Well, like I said, if three sexy babes making out with him isn't enough of a confidence boost, what else is there to try?" Fiona huffed.

"Try and talk to him, try to get him to understand?" Nicole offered as a suggestion.

"Yeah, talked worked great the first time," Sally said rolling her eyes. "No. I think Tails calls for more extreme measures..." Sally slowly ran her tongue between her lips. "Every guy has a breaking point. Normally I'd say let's knock it off before we push them to that, but I believe we've found the exception to the rule. If Tails truly want us as much as we want him, we just need to push him far enough that he can't help but act on it."

"I think we've pushed him as far as we can. I mean what else is there to try that one of us hasn't already tried?" Fiona asked. Sally slowly smirked and looked from Fiona to Nicole.

"There is one thing I know we haven't tried yet..." Both Nicole and Fiona looked at the chipmunk in confusion, then each other. Sally just responded with a knowing smile. Nicole quickly caught on first.

"Three-way?" the Lynx asked.

Fiona gasped in delight, her eyes wide with glee. "Three-way?"

"Three-way," Sally confirmed. Nicole smiled and Fiona clapped her hands together eagerly.

"Oooooooo, I love when we do three-ways!" the fox said as all three girls began to set up their ideas for Tails.

(End Of Chapter Four)

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter is the big scene I'll try to get it out when I can ^^. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm back with the final chapter of this fic. I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it. I kinda went with a different style on this one so I hope it turned out okay ^^.

AN: No I don't own Sonic. Boy I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter Five

"I dunno man, if I moved there with you I'd probably go crazy, plus didn't you say you wanted to be free and enjoy life on your own?"

"Sonic, bro, I know what I said but seriously, I really would you like to move in with me. I don't wanna be on my own anymore."

"Yeesh man, you must be pretty desperate if you're begging me like this. You getting lonely living by yourself?"

"Yes. I am very, very lonely, and would very much like to not be here alone anymore. I can't even sleep through the nights anymore!"

Tails was pacing back and forth in the living room of his apartment, his cell phone in his hand held up to his ear. It had been four days now after Sally had left, and he'd been in a state of continuous panic ever since. Every little sound had him on edge in fear. Fear that one of those sisters as going to come calling on him, when he had gotten a knock on his door the other day he'd seriously crept up to the peephole to look only to confirm it was just the mailman before he opened it. Then he hurriedly opened the door to sign for his package as he quickly slammed the door. Occasionally he heard the door across the hall open and his whole body tensed every time, but the sisters had kept their distance and hadn't bothered him one bit.

Sonic had been out doing some things when Tails had called to beg his friend to move in with him. Course he'd tried ALL of his other former college classmates before finally calling Sonic. By the time he reached someone who asked "who the fuck is Tails?" on the other end, he realized his search was fruitless and went crawling back to Sonic. Whoever he could convince, anyone he could convince. He needed a roommate. He was truly terrified of living alone now that all three of his neighbors were confirmed to be nymphomaniacs who wanted to have their way with him all night.

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' his mind said, taunting him.

"Oh shut up!" Tails said to his brain.

"Huh? What was that Tails?" Sonic said.

"Sorry, not you," Tails said, reaching to rub his temple.

"Right. Look, bro, I promise I'll think about it okay? For now, I gotta go. Got some... company. But just give it some more time, you'll get used to it. If you need some company just invite your neighbors over, Nicole might wanna spend some time with ya."

"That's what I'm afra-" Tails stopped at the sound of the line clicking and sighed as he shut his phone and tossed it onto the nearby soda. Walking over into the kitchen, he grabbed a can a Pepsi and took a long swig.

Tails nerves at this state were shot, every time he tried to sleep, he would dream, and the dreams always ended with one of those three sisters sitting on top of him riding him hard till they reached a blissful pleasure. Everywhere he looked in his apartment it seemed Nicole, Fiona or Sally was waiting clad in nothing and beckoning him towards them with pure lustful smirks on their faces. Yesterday he'd gone out for a walk to try and clear his head, making very sure the door was locked and secured behind him so he wouldn't come home to any surprises. He freaked out when he was at the mall when a sales girl walked up and offered for him to try their newest perfume. It was a mixture of vanilla and strawberries, she'd suggested he could use it for his girlfriend, it had taken all of his willpower to not run away screaming.

"I'm going insane! This is the end for me, I'm gonna end up committed. I can see the headlines now, "local man is committed; Won't give it up to his sexy neighbors."

How about this headline? "Local man is moron; Turns down three amazingly beautiful women." His brain said to him.

"I said shut up!" Tails retorted back with a growl.

Tails current argument with his own mind came to a screeching halt when he heard a knock at his door. Staring at it, his mind black, he stood very still until a second, harder knock came. He slowly crept up to the door being cautious, looking through the peephole he saw chestnut brown reddish hair standing on the other side. Tails yelped in surprise jumping back from the door, he waited for the third known, his hands and whole body shaking.

'Maybe if I just hold still and don't answer, she'll go away. Please, oh please, please go away. I can't take any more' Tails thought, trying to control his panicking nature.

"Tails, I heard you scream, don't try to hide from me," Sally said, with a slight sigh.

'Damn' Tails thought.

Slowly Tails swallowed and reached out his hand to the knob, still shaking as he unlocked it and pressed himself as close to the wall as he could. Opening the door just a few short inches so he could look out into the hall. Sally's eyes stared back at him with her usual expression. To Tails relief, she was fully clothed this time, wearing some blue denim jeans and a white tank top.

"H-hi um, Sally." Tails said, trying his best to be calm and collected.

"Hey. Nicole said you studied all that computer stuff, right?" Sally asked, oblivious to Tails discomfort. She had placed her left hand on her hip and had a look of annoyance across her face.

"Yeah, w-why?" Tails asked while wondering what she was up to.

"My connection is dead. I've checked all the cables, reset the modem, turned it off and on, nothing. Still, have wireless on my phone, but the desktop isn't working. I figured I'd call the provider, but if you could have a look and figure it out, it would save me a lot of hassle. I could pay you for your time if you want." Sally said, now crossing her arms.

"You, you want me to check out your computer?" Tails repeated.

"Uh, yeah?" Sally nodded.

"...in your apartment?" Tails asked.

"Unless you want me to run the cable through the hallway and have me drag it over here to your place?" Sally commented.

"NO!" Tails couldn't stop himself, the thought of Sally entering his apartment again overriding his mind, he replayed that same scene from the other day again and again. Sally was taken back, and Tails gathered his wits. "No, that's fine, it's fine. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Sally walked back across the hall into her own apartment, Tails waited for her door to close before he closed his own. He licked his dry lips and mouth while trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Relax... relax... I, no we can handle this," he muttered to himself and his brain. "I could use the cash until I start work anyways. Let's just get over there, figure out the problem, and get out as quickly as possible. Don't have to look at any of them, don't need to speak to them, just focus on getting the job done." Tails took a series of deep slow breaths, steeling his nerves and slowly pulled open the apartment door. The four steps across the hall felt like lead weights. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he found his breathing had become heavy again. Reaching the opposite door, raising his shaking hand to knock. He'd only knocked twice as Sally pulled open the door and he yanked his hand back.

"Come in, it's just in the dining room," she said, stepping aside to allow the twin-tailed fox to enter. Tails stood still as a twig for several seconds before he crossed the threshold. The click of the door latch behind him sounded like a lock snapping shut, but a quick glance at the door confirmed Sally hadn't locked it. Tails looked around taking a short inventory of the entrance hall. It looked the exact same as his own apartment, but mirrored, kitchen across from the door leading to a dining room that connected to the living room, and from there a hallway down to two bedrooms and a bathroom. However where his apartment was bare and littered with half-finished inventions and stuff. The walls of the girls home were adorned with family photographs and different collectibles, the shelves holding knickknacks, books, movies, and various odds and ends. It was obvious this apartment had been well-lived in for some time, absolutely nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Well, cept for the tenants it seemed.

Tails followed Sally through the kitchen, seeing it was a typical, normal kitchen and into the dining room. A folding screen adorned in white and red artistry with lots of flowers separated it from the living room. Inside was a small desk with various paperwork scattered across it, along with CDs littering a nearby table. Sitting on top of the desk was the desktop with a screen that was currently displaying a random screensaver.

"Okay... I'll take a look." Tails said, so far, nothing seemed strange, just a normal issue. Tails slowly sat down in the black leather computer chair and scooted it up to the desk. A hand came down next to the mouse pad making him jump as Sally leaned down next to him.

"Still not connecting..." she murmured softly. Tails turned his eyes away from Sally and back to the screen, the window for the internet settings confirming Sally's declaration. "Well? Go to it, you're the expert here."

"Right, sure." Tails said, pulling up a submenu, the sound of an electronic beeping came from beside him. Sally stood up and pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"Sally.. oh, hey... hang on just a Sec." Lowering the phone she looked to Tails. "Private matter, you okay being here alone?"

"Yes, that's okay by me." Tails said, watching as Sally walked off into the living room and Tails could hear her head down the hall. He finally let out a long sigh of relief. It seemed Nicole and Fiona weren't home, and with Sally gone he felt so much more at ease. Getting a small smile he focused on his work, Tails clicked and scrolled through the various settings. So far it all seemed in order, nothing here or there that indicated that there wasn't a problem. But the screen kept saying there was an issue.

After a few moments of silence passed with him staring at the screen in thought, Tails heard another faint sound mixed in with the hums and clicks from the computer. He looked over his shoulder only to see Sally wasn't around. The TV was turned off, and so was the computer speakers. Tails waited, but the sound only persisted. It was a wet sound like something slick was being played with. Dripping water, maybe? Nah. He stood up and checked the kitchen. Hearing the sound less he still checked, then went back to the dining room where he became louder again.

As he sat back down, Tails heard a short, sharp gasp, and his head swiveled towards the direction it had come from, the living room.

Tails, now curious slowly walked towards the screen that divided the two rooms. Some light came through it, yet it was too opaque to see through, he noticed it was held up against the wall by a nearby cabinet. He crept up to the other end, now really curious, peaking through the gap between the screen and the opposite wall. And for the fourth time that week, Tails brain shut down.

Sprawled along the length of the couch was the very naked form of Nicole. And laying out on top of her was the equally naked form of Fiona.

Tails eyes went so wide one would have thought they'd burst from his head, his mouth hung open. The two sisters were busy running their hands along each other's bodies, their mouths pressed together in a deep passionate kiss. Tails saw a flash of intertwined tongues between their lips as they danced in and out in a sweet kiss. Fiona bit down on Nicole's lower lip, earning a sharp gasp, her claws dug hard into Fiona's back almost drawing blood. Fiona kissed her way across Nicole's cheek, down her smooth neck, along her collarbone, all the way down to her perky breasts, taking a pink erect nipple into her mouth. Nicole moaned loudly and fisted her hands up into Fiona's hair, pulling it hard, which caused the fox to tilt her head back tugging the lynx's nipple. Course Nicole followed arcing up her breast further into Fiona's hot, wet mouth. Fiona's hand, meanwhile slid onto Nicole's backside, holding her up as the fox nibbled and sucked on the hard little pebble. Nicole moaned and mewled, her toes curling and her face drawn tight in a look of pure pleasure.

Tails body was petrified, he kept telling himself to look away, or close his eyes, or walk away from this. Something, anything. Yet his body refused to listen to him, and eventually, the part of his brain that was processing what was going on before his eyes turned out the part that was screaming at him to stop watching it.

Fiona's tongue lapped at the smooth stretch of skin between Nicole's breasts, enjoying the wonderful taste the lynx had, rising back up across the lynx's neck and sinking her tongue back into Nicole's mouth. The hand that playfully squeezed Nicole's ass came up over her thigh, a familiar smirk playing across Fiona's lips. Her hand slipped between her sister's legs. The lynx's reaction was instant; Nicole arched up and tore her lips from Fiona's own as she released a loud moan of pleasure. Her eyes had gone wide, her hands clutching Fiona's back. One of her legs fell from the couch to the floor, granting Tails a perfect view of Fiona's fingers thrusting in and out of Nicole's slit. His ears could pick up the lewd sounds coming from Nicole's pussy while she rocked her hips forward and her moans became more and more frequent.

Tails eyes were glued onto Nicole's face. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, her face was flushed and her fur was damp with sweat. Her breath coming in short, quick pants, a moan followed each one. Fiona smirked and nipples and lapped at the lynx's neck as she fingered her, dipping in a third finger. Nicole was arching up into her, thrusting her chest more into the air. The claws digging into Fiona's back clenched, Nicole bit her lip harder. Feeling it as Fiona's fingers pumped her faster, lowering her head back down to Nicole's chest. Watching her, Fiona nipped the other nipple between her teeth to only add to the lynx's pleasure.

Nicole's head snapped back and she screamed loudly as she came hard on Fiona's hand. Fiona kissed her deeply and the two rode out the lynx's intense orgasm. Nicole bucking and thrusting her hips. When it subsided, the two sisters fell onto the couch. Nicole turned her head aside, her eyes hooded and relaxed. Fiona sat up on her heels over Nicole's legs and pulled her hand up, it glistened with Nicole's juices. Fiona slowly stuck her tongue out and swirled it around one of those fingers, sliding it into her mouth and moaning as she slowly withdrew it. She repeated the action with the second and third finger, allowing Tails to see each time as her tongue worked all over the glistening juices.

With naught but her left index finger, Fiona turned her head slowly to look at Tails. He gulped. He was all but sure the sisters had known he was there, but he still felt caught. Fiona smiled at him, giving him a sly wink as she beckoned him towards them with that same wet finger she'd just sucked.

"They're something, aren't they?" Tbody went rigid when he felt something warm pressed against him from behind. Sally's breath puffed on his ear, and judging from the soft, fleshy mounds pressed against his upper back, she as just as nude as her two sisters. A hand slid over Tails shoulder and down the fur of his chest, playing with it as another hand ended up on his stomach, dipping into his navel.

"Tails..." The fox shuddered as his name was whispered in his ear. "We won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But you know you want this, no need this." The hand on his stomach had slid down to where his now hard fox hood was standing at full attention. He'd been rock hard the moment he saw the two sisters and their little show sure didn't help. His swollen tip met Sally's fingers while she stroked him up and down painfully slow. "You don't have to be afraid of it, and no one would ever have to know except us. There's nothing stopping you either way." The hand which had been on his chest now gripped his chin and turned him to face Sally, as she leaned over his shoulder.

"It's your choice. If you want to run away and go, you can." She smiled. "But all three of us really want you to stay." She then kissed him, Tails moaned into her mouth, pressing his body back against her own as he opened his lips to hers.

The lust of all three sisters had filtered through the air and wrapped around him. The smells, the sights, the tastes. Tails senses couldn't handle it, and the logical part of his brain was telling him to get out now, to move his legs and leave. Leave to go anywhere, anywhere cept for here. The other part of his brain, the more lustful side was repeating the same argument Sally had made. What was holding him back? He was nervous, afraid, uncertain. But what would the worst that could happen if he gave in? Failure to perform could hardly be an issue here. It wasn't as though this could ruin anything for him. After all, he barely knew these sisters, and none of his friends really knew him or even them.

Sally broke the kiss, releasing his lips as she looked deep into Tails eyes. "Tell me you want me, need me, desire me, that's all it takes," she whispered.

Tails looked at her, deep into her eyes, "...no"

Before Sally could respond, Tails looked back at Nicole and Fiona, waiting for his answer. This time, his head, his mouth, his body were all in agreement on what to say. "I want all of you!"

Tails turned around and lunged forward, pushing Sally against the wall and kissing her fiercely. He could feel Sally grin through the kiss and he took that as his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own. The taste of strawberries and cream flooded his mouth and he went deeper into said kiss. Before he even knows what he was doing, Tails had Sally's legs in his hands and he hefted her up against him. Her bare pussy met his rock hard shaft, grinding against each other making them both moan loudly as her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Woo! Look at him go!" Fiona cheered on watching with Nicole.

Tails head someone laughing behind him and didn't need to turn his head around to guess which of the sisters it was. Turning his head would mean breaking his kiss with Sally and right now that was not an option. Tails ears twitched hearing movement, feeling a hand slide up from behind to grab his throbbing cock. The need to breath and the sudden contact forced him to pull back from Sally. Panting, Tails took a moment to compose himself while he moaned out. Sally was staring at him, her eyes wide with surprise. She slowly licked her lips, teasing Tails, making him fight the urge to kiss her again, but now there was the matter of the hand stroking his groin. He looked over his shoulder to see Nicole was leaning up against him over his shoulder as she grinned. The hand stroking his cock must have been Fiona, who was down on her knees with her head against his thigh staring at his aching dick.

"Is this a private party Hun? Or can anyone join in?" Nicole teased. Tails looked back at Sally, who chuckled and gave him a knowing smile. Slowly he let her down to the floor, feeling his adrenaline wind down as he smiled nervously.

"Sally leaned closer, running her fingers up and down his collar in a teasing motion. "So... How's it feel?" she asked using her sexiest voice.

"It's, it's pretty good. I-I think.." Tails self-consciousness caught up with him as he stuttered out his response.

Sally smirked, looking over his shoulder and at her two sisters. "Mm, what do we say, girls? This one a keeper?"

Fiona came up on the other side of Tails resting her chin on his shoulders. "I'd say we're seriously overdue for some much-needed fun."

Sally stepped from in front of Tails and headed to the hall, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her. Tails stumbled after her, his feet awkwardly stepping to keep himself standing. Each step he took felt like it was another step into a world he didn't know if he was truly prepared for or not. He looked behind him to see Fiona and Nicole were behind him, even if Sally wasn't pulling him along then they'd be pushing him. The three sisters had him trapped between them. Tails slowly glanced back, then looked forward again.

'I'm completely lost now... there's no way out... fuck it." He thought with a shrug.

Sally dragged Tails into one of the bedrooms and pulled him forward, tossing the young fox onto the nearby bed. He bounced onto his back going to sit up only for Fiona to push him down as she grinned.

"Deja vu, huh?" She said Tails felt her knees digging slightly into his sides. Fiona leaned down, pulling Tails into a kiss. Sweet licorice swirled in Tails mouth from the foxes tongue. She tapped his own with hers and slid it back, Tails followed her back into her own mouth. Fiona gently took it between her teeth for just a moment, sucking it gingerly for several moments before breaking the kiss. Sitting back up, she giggled playfully, "now, now, where was this Tails the other night?"

Behind the girl sitting atop him, Tails felt the girls pulling off his shoes and socks from his feet. His hard cock sat up fully erect at a thick nine inches. Kissing Sally earlier had made his body so hot and his cock so hard. The ministrations of the sisters now had him oozing hot pre and aching for release. He gasped when a hand wrapped around his shaft and started stroking gently, Tails shuddered with his eyelids fluttering. Sally came up beside Fiona, watching Tails face with a smirk. She said nothing, But Fiona looked over at her with a pleading expression.

"Sal, does this mean I get to have fun now?" She blinked innocently and smiled, her eyes bright with need. Sally gave her a knowing look and a slight nod. Tails tried to control his breathing through Nicole's slow handjob, she'd tease him by speeding up then slowing down.

Tails looked up at Fiona as he asked, "what'd you have in mind?" Fiona and Sally looked back at him, and Fiona grinned. "Ever eat pussy before?"

Tails blinked, processing the question, shaking his head no. Meanwhile, Nicole's hand was stroking him oh-so-gently, twisting his shaft as she went up and down. Her hand was soft and unbearably hot, he felt when she pulled the skin all the way down to the base, then back up, these hot actions made it so he could barely think straight at all.

Fiona clapped her hands and squealed in joy. "Well, don't I feel like a really lucky girl?" She lifted a foot and stepped forward, sliding it under Tails arm and doing the same with the other so she now kneeled in front of Tails face. Tails slowly licked his dry lips, unsure on what to do. The only thought coming to his mind as he stared up at Fiona's wet slit was 'she shaves.'

Fiona must have taken notice of Tails uncertainty cause she turned to pat him on the head reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll go slow... until I get impatient anyways." Shifting her body a bit, sliding her knees further forward and brought her pussy right up to Tails face. "Start licking honey, and go with what feels natural from there." Tails tilted his head up and did as she ordered, running his tongue slowly along her wet slit. Fiona moaned through closed lips. Tails repeated the action sliding his tongue up, then downward which made Fiona moan louder. He wiggled his tongue against her folds, slipping just the tip between them inside her and Fiona's breath spiked.

Meanwhile, above Tails' busy tongue, Sally had moved in front of Fiona and was busy placing gentle kisses on the fox's neck, her hands reaching up to cup Fiona's breasts. Fiona turned her head up giving his a soft small gasp.

"He-oh... fuck! He's a quick study, Sal. We are gonna have-ugh damn soo much fun with this one.." Fiona looked down at Tails, who was lapping at her pussy eagerly. She wiggled her hips on his face, grabbing his hair to pull him closer to her, hissing in perfect pleasure.

Tails placed a soft kiss on Fiona's slit and swirled his tongue inside her, flicking at the clenching pink folds which massaged his tongue. Her juices ran down his muzzle and throat, like nothing he'd ever tasted before. He had no idea what he was doing, he just let his instincts guide him as Fiona instructed and he couldn't help himself. Tails devoured the fox girl eagerly, flicking his tongue along the top of her pussy finding her hidden clit. Tails hands reached up behind Fiona to grab her ass and pushed her down against him. Fiona squealed and ground against him, her hips rotating and swaying back and forth. A hand slid down to rub and massage her clit over Tails busy tongue helping him.

Somewhere outside his current world which consisted of little more than the moaning girl sitting on his mouth, Nicole's hand still tugged away at his cock. Nicole had abandoned all pretense of being gentle with him and she was now vigorously jerking him off. Pumping hard and fast while her other hand cradled his twitching fuzzy balls, bouncing her palm in time with her strokes. She licked her lips eagerly and gazed longingly at the throbbing head, seeing the beads of warm pre oozing out dripping down from the tip making her hand sticky. SHe didn't want to get Tails off too fast, not before the sisters could each have their fun with him, but she just couldn't help herself. Nicole leaned forward and tasted him, running her hot tongue along the twitching head, licking up each little bead of pre.

The feeling of Nicole's tongue caused Tails eyes to go wide, he pulled away from Fiona, gasping sharply and eyes widening. Sally and Fiona looked behind at Nicole, who was currently placing light kisses all over and around the head of Tails dick.

"Nicole..." Sally said in warning. "That's enough." Nicole looked up with a slight pout, pulling her head back. However, her hand kept working, slowing only slightly.

"Not yet." Nicole's eyes were so darkened with lust and need they almost appeared a deep dark black. "I can't help it. I wanna taste him. All of him so... bad."

"No." Sally moved away from Fiona to seize Nicole's wrist, stopping her handjob suddenly. "He doesn't have the stamina, and we just got started, and there's a long way to go." Nicole pouted even more and pulled her hands away crossing her arms.

"Saaaaaaaaal," Fiona whined, pursing her lip. "Can I finish first? I'm sooooo close." Tails had stopped under her and her fingers were good, but they were no substitute for a tongue.

"Yeah heard her, Tails," Sally called from beyond his view. Tails looked up to see Fiona with the same grin as she looked down at him. He lifted his head back up and went back to work. His tongue lapped at Fiona's folds and she laughed in delight along with bliss. Reaching behind her, grabbing Tails wrists, pulling them up to her breasts and planting them there. His fingers went right to work massaging and kneading her mounds, thumbs tweaking her nipples into hardened peaks. Bracing her hands on her thighs, Fiona ground against him even harder, panting heavily and screaming out. Tails face was buried so deeply between her legs, his mouth was practically kissing her pussy, and he did just that, taking the folds of skin between his smooth lips.

"That's it, sweetie... Make Fiona cum, make Fiona cum for you" the fox moaned out.

Tails eyes darted up seeing that Fiona's head was tilted forward, her eyes glowing in the shadows of her face, which was clenched in a look of sheer mind-numbing pleasure. His hands squeezed her breasts at the precise moment his tongue tapped up against her clit, this time pushing back the little hood so it was exposed directly and that did it. Fiona shrieked and threw her head back, her hair flying behind her. A hard shudder rippled through her body and a rush of juices came over Tails muzzle and tongue. He drank up every last drop, feeling it running down his throat. He found the taste to be sweet, but also a bit tangy. Fiona's orgasm came to an end as she rode out every last minute of it, her body felt so loose, she almost collapsed over his head but instead rolled onto her side with a content smile. Tails pushed himself up and gently moved her legs to the edge of the bed.

Still lost in a blissful daze, Fiona giggled. "Oh wow... fuck.. girls I think we found ourselves a keeper." She spoke in an almost singsong voice, her eyes staring blankly at the others.

"I could tell that from the moment I first laid eyes on him," Nicole said. Tails turned to look at her, seeing that Sally was soothing her hands slowly along Nicole's hips and thighs, the two of them were kneeling at the edge of said bed.

"Can we please finish him now, Sally?" Nicole asked, looking up while slowly licking her lips, tasting the remnants of Tails pre. "I so wanna taste him some more." Sally didn't answer, nor look back at her, instead, she held her gaze with Tails own.

"We? No." Sally rose to her full height and put her hands on the bed, climbing over Tails like a wild lion about to stalk it's prey until she was face to face with him. A light pink tongue slid between her wet lips and ran slowly across his own. "Ready to finish what we started on your couch?" Sally whispered. Tails remembered that day all too well, the heat of Sally's body, the soft skin of her backside, the strawberry taste of her lips. He grabbed Sally by the back of her head and kissed her fiercely, their tongues locked in an intense duel for control and dominance. Parting from him, Sally grinned triumphantly and sat up. She looked down and lifted her rear off of Tails, and took hold of his dick to line herself up for what was about to happen.

Tails wasn't a virgin, though he'd only had sex a few times he was not a stranger to the female form. The moment he felt Sally's heat begin to consume him, his memory and mind went blank on those past experiences. Nothing could compare to this, it felt so good, so intense, so amazing. She slid down slowly, resting her palms on his chest until her naked ass rested on his thighs. Sally let out a long sigh of bliss when she was fully seated and looked down at the fox beneath her.

"Stay back, girls." The eldest sister didn't take her eyes off Tails face as she said that, Tails looked seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. Nicole or Fiona, he couldn't tell and didn't care to look away to check, right now every part of his being was focused on the girl in front of him. "I wanna watch him, as I give him the best fuck of his life," Sally said to both sisters.

Sally's hips slowly lifted off Tails rock hard shaft, rising slowly until only the head remained within her. She held it there for several moments, using the muscles to squeeze and massage the tip. Then, with one quick motion, she fell back down and ground forward in the same motion. Tails gasped sharply, having never felt this damn good in his entire life. Sally smirked and repeated the motion, coming down harder this time. Tails moaned loudly as the rhythm continued. Sally's hips rolling against him, slow at first, then gaining speed. Every time her hips met his own Tails felt his hips bucking up to meet her when she came down and heard her moans rising to the same pitch as his.

Tails hands ran up Sally's firm thighs to seize her hips, helping to lift her off him and bringing her back down. She pounded onto him with swift, smooth strokes. A sheen of sweat ran down her fur, glimmering in the light of the room. Damp locks of her hair bounced around in the air in time with each thrust, briefly landing on her forehead and shoulders only to bounce back up. Sally's head was tilted back to the ceiling, her face stretched tight in a look of intense pleasure.

Any pretense of rhythm of sensuality was quickly forgotten once Tails had his hands all over her body. Sally was now furiously bouncing on his cock, all of her senses abandoning her to the sensations coursing between the two of them. What she felt he felt and vise versa, it was like they were in their own little world with no one else around. Her pussy pumped him with incredible strength, Tails crying out each time her smooth well-rounded rear smacked against his thighs. Sally's claws left bright red scratches down his chest almost cutting him open. Tails hips thrust up from the bed, pounding Sally into the air before she would sink back down only to engulf him again. The lewd sounds of her pussy swallowing his cock, along with the squeaking of the bed filled the room. Ragged moans and grunts followed, along with the slapping of skin on skin.

Tails had been doing his best to stave off his coming orgasm, but his willpower and strength were quickly fading away. As Sally had known, he didn't have the stamina for prolonged hardcore sex, and he felt the coil in his stomach building again. All the blood rushing to his swollen member, Sally knew he was close she could feel him twitching.

"S-Sal...AH!..." He tried to call out to her but didn't have the breath of sense of mind. Right now his brain and body wanted nothing more than to let go and pump her full of his fetal seed as she bounced away happily on top of him, but he had no way of knowing if that was even an option.

Fortunately, Sally already knew the problem, she knew he was close by the way he throbbed inside her. She stopped and suddenly fell forward, pressing gentle kisses all over his face and neck. Swiftly she swung her legs around and pulled off of him, his cock slipped out of her drenched pussy with a soft pop. He looked down to see his cock throbbing in the empty air, and Tails briefly wondered if Sally had planned to let him cum all over himself.

Sally grabbed Tails by his shoulders and sat up, pulling him next to her. Both of their legs dangling off the edge of the bed, reaching over she cupped his cheeks in her smooth hands. Looking into her beautiful eyes, Tails found himself entranced by the look she was giving him.

"Girls," Sally whispered, suddenly reminding Tails that they weren't alone in the bedroom, hearing and seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes. Sally, still holding Tails face gently turned his head, and he looked down to see Nicole and Fiona on their knees in front of him. Tongues and lips came out to nurse the head of his swollen dick, Tails watched as Sally's hand gripped the base of his shaft, pumping fiercely as Nicole and Fiona lavished attention all over the head. He could feel Fiona's teeth grazing the skin as she suckled up to the side, followed by Nicole sucking hard on his whole head with her tongue ravishing all over it, that was followed by a firm hand squeezing his balls and he could finally take no more.

A strangled cry of absolute pleasure came forth from Tails mouth as he threw his head back as he finally came hard, harder than he ever had in his whole life. His warm, thick fertile sticky see shot out in nine thick, hard spurts, landing on the faces of the two girls who sat at his feet. Coating them both a milky white as Sally continued to finish him, a final pump from Sally's hand brought out the last bits from the tip letting them drip down his length and all over her fingers.

His strength left him and Tails collapsed against Sally, his head falling back onto her shoulders. Panting for breath, coherent thought's began to drift back into Tails mind as he rode out the last bit of his orgasm. He felt Sally lean forward, which made his head tip down to face the carpet.

Nicole and Fiona still sat on their knees, caressing each other sensuously and sexually. The two sisters made a show of licking Tails warm spunk from each other's faces. Streams of sticky seed ran down their cheeks, a huge glob running down Nicole's chin to land onto her breast. Fiona scooped it up with a finger and held it up for Nicole to lick clean, while Fiona herself knelt down to lap the rest up off of the lynx's chest. Tails watched them with a stunned expression as he then turned his head to see Sally sucking her fingers clean. She took her time to suck each digit, swirling her tongue all over them knowing Tails watched as she licked up the last essence of his load from her fingers, seeing him staring she grinned and winked.

"You taste delicious, mm, like a sweet candy that's just been freshly made," Sally said while licking the jizz from the roof of her mouth.

Tails response to that was to slide off her shoulder and fall limply onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The realization of what he'd just done began to finally dawn on him, and he decided he didn't care. This had been the most incredible most wonderful experience of his life, and he thanked not only the lord, but the horny side of his brain for taking over and making him do this.

"I think we killed him." A hand popped up into his field of vision and snapped a few times before playfully slapping his cheek.

"Let him rest, Fiona. Not a guy yet who's been able to handle the three of us" Sally said proudly.

"Well, let's be careful. If one of us was gonna fuck a guy to death, then it'd be you." Fiona said to Sally.

"Was fun watching him try though. So why don't we do this more often?" Nicole asked while leaning back.

Tails reached out a hand to brush Sally's own, she turned from her sisters to lean over him. Though still unable to sit up, Tails found his voice again.

"Yo... You three... are just... incredible," he whispered. Sally smiled and put a hand on his shoulders to pull his limp torso up again

"You're not so bad yourself, Tails" Sally replied. "Well girls, what do we say? Is he a keeper?"

"Oh yeah, for sure, defanility!" Fiona ran a hand on the inside of Tails leg, teasing him as she stood up to sit beside him, nipping at his ears playfully.

"I dunno, I'm not convinced..." Nicole said standing up and folding her arms over her breasts, glaring poutfully at Tails. "You have anywhere to be today?"

Tails struggled to think on what his daily plans were. "Uh, no, I don't think so..."

"Good, because if Sal gets a ride, I get a ride." Fiona grinned and squeezed Tails limp cock. "Feeling that second wind coming on sweetie?"

"You can wait. In the meantime for that, I haven't gotten mine from him yet and I've waited long enough."

Sally and Fiona laughed as Nicole climbed onto Tails lap and pushed him down onto his back. A pair of perky breasts engulfed Tails face, and he as lost all over again. But this time? He went willingly.

"So, good news. I thought about it and after some deep thinking, I'd be willing to move in with ya bro."

"Huh?" Tails looked up from his chili dog while Sonic rolled his eyes, finishing his own.

"Living together? Ya know like we used too?"

Tails blinked then nodded. "Oh, um... yeah. I'm not so sure about that now."

"What?!" Sonic threw his hands up into the air. "After that mental breakdown, you had with me over the phone just the other day?"

The two best friends were in the food court of the local mall. It had been three days since Tails had experienced what he now thought of, in no uncertain terms, the greatest most bestest day of his entire short life. His stay in the apartment with the girls had lasted the whole rest of the day. His memories were a hazy blur of pleasure and orgasms. Tails felt bad that he couldn't remember most of it, much less which of the sisters, he'd actually done with each sister. He had confessed it to Nicole when he saw her on the way out that morning and she just responded with a giggle. Apparently, for the 'rare' male who got to experience what the sisters called "three-way", this was not an uncommon problem. Nicole had said, "if you could remember it all clearly, we obviously didn't do a good enough job."

"I did not have a breakdown.." Tails face blushed a deep red. "I haven't lived on my own before, I was... was just taking some time to adjust is all. Now I have, and I'm just fine. If you still wanna move in then sure, but just know it's my place and my rules. But don't do it cause you feel you have to."

Sonic shook his head while wolfing down another chili dog. "Way to jerk me around, dude."

"Sorry bro"

"Eh, it's fine, too much hassle to move now anyway. So, you're good to go down there now? Sleeping okay?"

Tails found himself thinking back to that day. He'd long lost track of just how long he had spent with the three sisters, all he knew is that eventually, he had fallen asleep with Fiona and Nicole on either side of him with one of their hands each cupping his dick. His memory didn't offer any insight on where Sally had been at the time.

"Yeah... sleeping fine." Lying between two beautiful girls sure helped a lot. He'd half-expected to wake up to some sort of wild sexual activity going on, but instead, he woke up to find it ten in the morning, and the three sisters eating a breakfast of waffles, bacon, and eggs courtesy of Nicole. They told em he'd slept almost ten hours straight. The four of them, fully dressed and pleasant, had eaten breakfast like an absolutely normal morning. When he worked up the courage to excuse himself and leave, Sally saw him off with a deep mind-blowing kiss and an invite to "come over anytime day or night."

The nervous and hesitant part of Tails mind hadn't spoken up ever again since that day and in turn what he figured was his long-repressed sexual side was finally awakening. All he needed was something to break through that shield and boy those girls had. He had to admit he was tempted to invite one or maybe two of the sisters over to his place for the evening sometime, maybe a light dinner or a movie. In fact, come to think of it Fiona never had finished that little show she had begun when he woke up cuffed to his bed. Before the idea freaked him out, now it made him so hot he wouldn't think of it in public.

"So, how's the neighbor situation going?" Sonic asked, downing his drink which sat on the table.

"Huh?"

"The three hotties across the hall we met when you're moved in? You find out if one of them is single for me?"

"Oh. Um... yeah, all three of them are single and looking."

"Sweet, awesome man. Was thinking of asking out Nicole, if it's okay with you?"

"Why would it matter what I think?" Tails asked sharply.

"Well, they're your neighbors. Figured I'd give you first swing and all, only fair right bro? If you were gonna make a go for one of them." Sonic grinned. "I remember you said the oldest one was a hot babe. Sally right? You should give it a shot, you don't date enough anyways."

"Yeah, maybe... I don't know yet.." Tails mumbled into the last bit of his chili dog and Sonic gave him a curious look.

"Hey bro? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just... yeah, ask out Sally, I'll think about it, I promise." Tails shrugged and finished off his chili dog. He took a napkin and wiped off his mouth as he looked up to see Sonic grinning down at him. "What?" he mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"You fucked one of them didn't you?" The hedgehog said with a sly grin.

Tails quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep from spraying the half-chewed food at his friend as his breath caught in his throat while he coughed. He struggled not to choke and swallowed down the food. "W-what?" Tails looked around the food court. Thankfully no one was close enough to them to hear their convo.

"You did!" Sonic laughed as his face lit up and he leaned closer to Tails. "Which one? Nicole, Sally? Or Fiona?"

"Shut up Sonic!" Tails hissed his muzzle now as red as the ketchup bottle on the table.

"Come on, man, just give me a name. Sally, Fiona-"

"Nicole!" Tails looked over Sonic's shoulder in surprise, and Sonic turned to look. Tails neighbor lifted a hand and waved with a smile.

"Hey, Tails. Sonic, right?" Nicole smiled down at him and Sonic nodded.

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Saw you guys hanging out here, figured I'd come over and say hi."

"What are you doing here Nicole?" Tails asked. The lynx girl looked over at him.

"Oh, a good friend of mine, of mine came back to town for a few days, though we'd hang out and such." Nicole turned beside her and frowned, looking over the food court. "Where is she... Mina!" A purple headed mongoose looked up from dumping a tray in the trash in and waved. She tossed the tray above the bin and ran over with a smile.

"Hey, Nicole." Mina looked down between the two boys. "And they are?"

"Guys, this is my friend Mina. Mina, this is Sonic and Tails. Tails is the new neighbor who moved in across from us, remember?"

Mina looked at Tails, eyeing him like a piece of candy. "Oh yeah, the guy you told me about. Hi there." Mina smiled playfully at him, and Tails almost choked on his breath from the look she gave him.

'Nicole told her... she didn't...' Tails thought. He looked at Nicole and caught a smile so slight he wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been watching for it. 'Oh god! She did!'

"Mina lives on the road with her girlfriend doing singing and acting gigs. They're in town for a play for a week or so." Tails blinked at Nicole's explanation. Sonic caught it too.

"Girlfriend? As in the type of girlfriend Nicole is, or...?"

"As in the girlfriend you guys would have," Mina replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Is that an issue?"

"No, no problem, just. cool." Sonic gave her a thumbs up. Nicole glanced at Mina before turning her full attention back to Tails.

"Mina and Blaze are coming over to hang out tonight. If you wanna meet there, you could swing by tonight?" Something about the words she spoke triggered a thought in Tails head, and he wondered if he was seeing things that weren't there or if Nicole had just suggested what he thought she did.

"Nicole, not to be rude to your friends, but I really wanted to check out the theater, maybe see a movie before we head back?" Mina cut in, putting a soft hand on Nicole's arm.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys, gotta run. Sonic, Tails." Nicole nodded at them both and followed Mina out of the food court. Sonic watched them go over his shoulder and waited until they were a good distance away before turning back to Tails.

"Dude, it's written all over your face. You totally fucked that. Come on, admit it!' Tails stared blankly at Sonic's smirking face and looked at Nicole's distant form. Mina had headed into the bathroom and Nicole waited outside, pulling out and texting on her phone.

"I'll be back, wait here bro." He got up and headed after Nicole, ignoring Sonic's calls behind him. As he approached Nicole looked up at him from her phone.

"What's up Tails?" she asked.

"Hey, um, what was that just now?" Tails asked, trying not to show his suspicions.

Nicole blinked slightly confused. "What was what?" she asked.

"Your lesbian college friend and her girlfriend are coming over if I want to meet them tonight?" Tails carefully looked around, but no one was watching them and Sonic hadn't followed him. "Did that mean what I think it meant?"

"I don't know, what do you think it meant?" Nicole asked innocently, putting her phone back into her purse.

"Well... I'm not really sure how social protocol on these things work ya know?" Tails said through clenched teeth and a slightly blushed face. "So... if you're trying to send me a signal, I'm not sure if I'm really getting it or not."

"Oh, I see. So you think we're going to have some sort of lesbian orgy tonight and wanted to invite you to join us?"

Tails eyes went wide at how bluntly Nicole had just said that. "Well... um.. yes, fine. Is that what this is?"

Nicole thought for several moments, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's not like we have some chart of positions or scenes to run down, but yeah, Mina and Blaze are down for it now and then. Depends on if the mood hits us and such. Just come by and we'll see how the night goes, okay?" She grinned wickedly at him. "Or, if you prefer, we could just send them over to your place instead. Mina was pretty curious when I told her about you. Blaze is Bi, she'd probably give you a go. Though she's a bit much for most men to handle, I can promise it's not something you'd regret trying."

"Are you people truly for real?" Tails groaned and facepalmed, unable to believe what he was hearing. Nicole smiled, then leaned up to press a kiss on his furry cheek.

"Tails, us sisters are as real as real gets." Nicole turned her head as Mina came out of the bathroom. "See ya tonight. Maybe, hopefully." Nicole turned to follow, then thought and looked back at the fox. "Just in case, do me a favor? Bring Sonic. He's really cute." Nicole winked and gave a wave and ran off after Mina. Tails slowly shook his head, not believing that this conversation had just taken place. Sonic came up behind him and flung his arm over the fox's shoulders.

"So... just tell me straight, is this a dating thing? Or just some good casual, fun and that I'm in the clear to go for one?"

Tails looked at Sonic for a moment, his face a look of confusion which slowly turned into a smile. "Hey, Sonic? Wanna come over and hang out tonight?"

The End?

* * *

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed reading this work. Also In my profile is a poll about my newest fic, choose which girl you'd like to see in my newest fic. Till next time.


End file.
